


Wash It Down With Blood

by jainasolosgirlfriend



Series: As Memories Fade [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Past Kyp/Jaina, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jainasolosgirlfriend/pseuds/jainasolosgirlfriend
Summary: Six years after the Yuuzhan Vong War, Jaina still struggles to get her life back on track. After being sent to negotiate a deal between the Jedi Order and the Empire, Jaina finds more in Imperial Space than just the Imperial-Jedi treaty to redeem herself.Part one of a series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got tired of being upset that my favourite characters were erased from canon and cast aside so I've finally written down some of my favourite AU headcanons of them. Including this which is the first part of an overall series that I hope to complete by the end of summer. It'll feature most of the EU/Legends characters who played a big role in the books (as well as those who I really liked but didn't get to see much of) and also encompass most of the wider galaxy in my little post-njo alternate universe where everyone is just as messed up for similar reasons as they are in canon but with a different spin to it.
> 
> It'll focus on Jaina Solo, the absolute love and light of my life, and those close to her. Please enjoy!

As the stars stretched out before her and seemingly thinned into the vast darkness of space, Jaina quelled the sense of queasiness that always came over her whenever she came out of light speed. It was like her many years as a pilot didn't seem to stop her quick spells of uneasiness induced by travel by lightspeed, but over the years she had somewhat found herself becoming quite used to the feeling.

Besides, she couldn't afford to be even a hint of dizzy- not with the task ahead of her. Being the daughter of two out of three of the most well known figures in the galaxy, as well as the niece of the other third, there were not many tasks that made her nervous. She was, after all, a Jedi knight with a fierce reputation and an intimidating pedigree. But unlike her mother, Jaina was not a diplomat. She had more inherited her father's blunt and quite brash ways of handling situations not her mother's more cool, level headed approach.

She was definitely not her Uncle's go to for situations like this, situations which required brokering a deal with the Imperial Head of State. No, that would normally be a job entrusted with her twin brother who, as Jaina would bitterly put it, was the family hero. The family of course denied that every time she brought it up, but for Jaina the stark contrast in their criticisms of her versus those of Jacen spoke for itself.

She stomped out the thought. Now was not the time be thinking of family drama. Not when the Jedi Grandmaster had made the decision to send her as the negotiator. _Even though Jacen would definitely be chosen if he weren't...otherwise occupied._

She shook her head. The shuttle, provided as a courtesy of the Imperial Remnant, was being prepared to dock onto the large Star Destroyer a short distance away and the pilot was asking if she was ready to board.

“Of course,” she replied, straightening out her Jedi robes and ensuring her hair was still in the elaborate Alderaanian style braids her mother had done up for her before her departure from Coruscant.

“Preparing to board the _Gilad Pellaeon_.”

Jaina was appreciative that she was being allowed to exercise her duties as a Jedi in this new way, but she couldn't help the pang of longing she felt to be back in a cockpit, flying combat mission after combat mission, living life not knowing if she'd be shot down today or tomorrow. That was life for her during the Yuuzang Vong war in which she had so tragically lost her younger brother. That event which led her on her own downward spiral where she'd allowed herself to be manipulated and used-

The shuttle doors were opening and Jaina was greeted with the sleek design of the interior of the Star Destroyer. There were pilots and mechanics running around in the background but what really caught Jaina's eye was the formation of Imperial dignitaries led by the man himself; Jagged Fel, Head of State of the Galactic Empire.

Jaina noted his white Admiral's uniform contrasted to the black uniforms of his guards and advisors, and Jaina allowed herself a few steps out of the shuttle before coming close enough to view his face and-

Well. He was as handsome in person as he was on the holonews. His features weren't as striking as a model, no, but he had a subtle beauty to him that would be found only on a holodrama star. His most distinct feature, though, was the scar that ran from his right brow to his hairline that seemed to continue as the lock of white hair surrounded by his generally black hair.

She also noted his well muscled nature, even from his fairly bulky uniform, which gave a hint to his years of service to first the Chiss Ascendancy and later the Imperial Remnant of which he was now the head.

She approached at a fair pace, stopping just a few metres short of him. She stretched out her hand, “Jaina Solo, assigned diplomat from the Jedi Council to the Imperial Remnant.”

Fel took her hand and gave her a firm shake. “It's actually the Galactic Empire now. It's been felt as if Imperial Remnant is outdated since we no longer have imperialistic ambitions.”

Jaina raised a brow. Her own parents had risked everything to bring down the Empire less than forty years ago and now they were jumping back to the old name. She figured that as long as what Fel said was truthful, it didn't matter what they called themselves although in her eyes they'd always be what's left of the old tyrannical Empire- hence the Imperial Remnant.

“Ah,” she replied, “I look forward to negotiating an alliance between the _Galactic Empire_ and the Jedi.”

Fel nodded curtly and she couldn't understand why- or how- he managed to appear so stony-faced and impassive. He was incredibly hard to read and if she didn't have an awareness of the Force, she'd have thought he was displeased at the idea.

“As do I. So as protocol dictates, we must open a bottle of champagne in my saloon.”

Jaina cracked a smile, “Now that's a deal I can get behind.”

-

She followed him as he led her from the Star Destroyer's hangar. He pointed to the grand painting of a regal man on the wall that stretched a few metres across the wall of the corridor.

“As I'm sure you already know, this destroyer was named after Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, my predecessor and former mentor.” He said, and Jaina sensed a hint of anguish not in his tone but through the force.

Jagged Fel had been the head of the empire for almost three years now but he was probably still devastated about the assassination of Gilad Pellaeon, as were many others, which had left the Empire shaken and in unrest. It wasn't until he, as Pellaeon's protoge and preferred choice in successor, had stepped up to settle the unrest throughout the Empire and was afterwards sworn in as Head of State. It wasn't hard for her to imagine that the still unsolved murder of his mentor was a sore topic for him.

She smiled. “A wise choice in name. I'm sure he would have loved to know that you had chosen to name your personal Star Destroyer after him.”

“Hmm, I think he would have preferred something more subtle.” Jagged replied with just a hint of teasing in his tone. That was interesting.

“Well, at the very least, it's nice that you did anyway. He was a great man.” Jaina wasn't lying, Gilad Pellaeon had managed to turn what was once the tyrannical rulers of the galaxy to the fairly peaceful cluster which was second only in power to the sprawling Galactic Alliance which was almost always in chaos over loyalties and disputes.

“That he was,” Fel replied but said nothing more. Jaina thought he probably just didn't want to talk about it.

His saloon was actually quite nice and she soon found herself invited to sit on the luxurious furnishings as Fel moved to open the bottle of champagne promised. He courteously poured her a glass before pouring one for himself and sitting across from her. Jaina took a small sip, delighted at the sweet taste.

“Imperials sure do know their liquor.” She commented with a smirk.

She was surprised to receive a small half-smile from him. “If there's anything we know, it's that. I'd say only the Corellians beat us out.”

Jaina nodded in agreement. Her own father was a proud Corellian and that man definitely knew about alcohol. “I'm surprised an Imperial such as yourself would admit to that.”

He gave her a full smile this time and it was a familiar look of cockiness. “I am an Imperial, yes, but I'm also a full-blooded Corellian.”

Her eyes widened at that. She hadn't heard of Fel being Corellian in any of the reports she'd read, only that he was raised in the quite xenophobic society of the Chiss before defecting to the closely related Imperial Remnant after the Yuuzhan Vong War. “You're a Corellian?”

Jaina didn't mean for her words to be laced with such disbelief but she was lucky that he took no offense and simply replied. “My father was born and raised on Corellia back in the days of the old Empire before he became a pilot.”

That she had known. His father, Soontir Fel, had been rivals with Han Solo at the Imperial Academy before her father had left to begin a life of smuggling which led to his rescue of a certain princess...

Jagged continued before she could finish her thought. “My mother was also born and raised on Corellia before she became an actress. So, although I'd never been anywhere near Corellia until well into my twenties, Corellian blood flows through my veins.”

“I didn't know,” is all she could say and she took it as a lesson that there many things about a person that you wouldn't know simply based on what was on the surface. “You'd be happy to know that Corellia and the Jedi Order have had good relations since the order's founding.”

“Yes, well, I hope the same can be said for the empire.”

“Head of State Fel-”

“Call me Jag.” He insisted.

She nodded. “Jag, the Jedi Order serves the Force and all beings connected with the Force and that includes citizens of the Empire.”

Jag raised a brow, “The Jedi have always been attached to the Galactic Alliance and seemingly as a decisive move, not the Remnant. I was surprised when Master Skywalker asked me to consider an alliance with his order when they've shown no intention in the past to have any dealings with us.”

“You can imagine, that the Empire doesn't hold the warmest place in my Uncle's heart.” She needed to work on her diplomacy skills, yes, but she had a feeling that Jag Fel would appreciate honesty over anything else.

“I can understand that, but I'm trying to understand why it is that the Jedi have chosen now to make peace with the Empire and seek to serve its citizens. I'd certainly hope you weren't waiting for us to achieve stability on our own and then make moves to enjoy freedom of movement and of authority in Imperial Space.”

Jaina considered her words carefully. The deal to be proposed which had already been sent to Fel outlined how the Jedi would be given said privileges in the Empire that they already held in the Galactic Alliance in exchange for Jedi service to the Empire as they dutifully did for the GA.

She knew, however, that it was a galaxy-wide opinion that the Jedi served themselves and themselves alone. She knew Jag probably thought this deal was to simply gain access to the Empire while being able to ignore the Empire's call to action from the Jedi since they served the Force- which for most meant themselves- above all.

She finally replied, and she truly believed her words. “You're right to be cautious. But I believe that our duty is not to a single government or entity. It's to the Force. And this means we must be in good relations with the entire galaxy, regardless of the Jedi's history with the Empire or the Grandmaster's personal feelings.”

Jag remained silent for a moment. “This Force of yours, tell me what it's like.”

She was not expecting that question. It was hard to explain the Force to the Force-blind and it tended to come off as fanatical whenever she tried to. She sighed softly before taking another sip from her glass.

“The Force is everything really. All the energy of life and the planetary systems in the galaxy, it's all connected. For those of us who can experience the Force, it guides us, protects us, and aids us. In return, we follow it and give service to all its beings.”

Jag shook his head, “I know that, I just mean- what does it feel like?”

His question was so earnest and as she felt his genuine interest through the Force she also felt compelled to answer. “It feels like a latent power within you. One you can call upon to do all the amazing tricks I'm sure you've heard of. But it's more like a sense. I can see with my eyes, taste with my tongue and, touch with my skin. But the force, I feel that with my entire being.”

Great, she sounded like a fanatic. Jag didn't seem to mind though. “That's quite amazing.”

“Really?” Jaina didn't expect that response from him. He really was more than meets the eye.

“Yes, actually. The only problem is that most of us in this galaxy can't experience this Force of yours. So while you are so passionate about it, the rest of us can't help but be weary.”

She studied him carefully. He most definitely did not seem weary in his Force-presence but his words were suggesting otherwise. She chose to respond to his words instead of trying to push. “That's why we want to be of use to the Empire. So that what we can truly serve the Force.”

“Hmm,” Jag finished his glass. “I suppose I'll consider Master Skywalker's proposition.”

“You mean you had me come all this way without already deciding if you'd negotiate?”

“Yes, of course. I had to see how serious the Jedi were and to get a face-to-face understanding of their reasons.” Jag shrugged.

“What if you decided not to consider?” She couldn't see herself just going home.

“Well, good thing the Jedi decided to send you, Jedi Solo.” Jag smiled at her and for some reason it felt particularly warm and personal.

“Jaina,” she corrected. “If I'm to call you Jag, then you should call me by my name too.”

“Of course, Jaina. I really do look forward to negotiating with you.”

“Ha, wait until you actually have to spend enough time with me then you'll regret what you're saying.”

“Your stubbornness is infamous, yes, but I'm sure you'll find my own to be quite the match.” Jag was smirking and Jaina sensed a tinge of a challenge on the horizon of his words.

Jaina raised her glass and Jag followed, their glasses clinking together as Jaina said, “We'll see.”

-

“How's it going?” Her uncle asked. Jaina was in the midst of putting away her robes in the decent-sized closet provided for her in her quarters on the _Gilad Pellaeon_ when the comm station began beeping with a call from her uncle.

Jaina moved towards the closet to hang up the last of her already pressed robes as she raised her voice to respond, “Well apparently, he has just now decided to negotiate with us.”

“Ah, yes, his aide did imply that the Head of State was unsure of opening up negotiations.” Luke confessed.

Jaina frowned as she took a seat in front of the hologram of her uncle. “You knew he was still unsure? And you still sent an inexperienced negotiator to persuade him?”

Luke smiled. “Jagged Fel is a difficult one to get a read of. I know that from the few times we've met, but I figured if I tried a different approach I'd probably get favourable results.”

“And what about me makes me a different approach?” Jaina asked honestly. She wasn't sure what about her recent performance as a Jedi would convince the uncle she had always tried, and mostly failed, to impress that she was ready for a mission like this.

“Well, I'd have normally asked your mother to negotiate a deal like this but if Fel is as cunning as reports say then I'd need someone who could persuade him-” Luke paused, and even from his holographic form Jaina noticed his discomfort, “Someone who he'd be willing to see more of enough to open up negotiations.”

Jaina froze, at first in confusion but then in shock as she realised what her uncle was implying. “Excuse me?”

Luke held up his hands defensively, “The council agreed that this would be a great learning experience for you and a chance to grow as a jedi.”

Jaina bristled. “Yes, you already told me this when you assigned this mission to me. You forgot to mention the part where I broker a deal based on what exactly? My pretty looks?”

She was practically seething at this point. Just the fact that the council only considered her because they thought she'd be a pretty face for some Imperial to look at was enough to unleash her underlying fury, but the fact that her uncle had actually approved and gone along with it? Jaina had to call on the force to keep her rage under control.

“Look, Jaina. It's still the same opportunity it was before. I am definitely not asking you to seduce anyone. When it comes to diplomacy sometimes there needs to be other tools in your arsenal other than your words.”

“Ah, thank the stars that Han and Leia Solo have amazing genes. Now I can be a _real_ diplomat.” Jaina shook her head in disbelief.

Luke frowned. “Jaina, please just carry on with the negotiations as you've been prepared to do. We've put a lot of faith into you and we don't expect you to let us down because of something as small as that.”

Jaina sat back against the chair, sighing deeply as she calmed down completely. She had worked hard the past few years to make more of herself, to prove that she wasn't just the wayward Solo kid who couldn't live up to her family's legacy like her brothers had. “Right, sorry. I'll try to keep my emotion in check.”

“That you should. But Jaina, one of the reasons we decided to send you is because of your brutal honesty and toughness. We thought Fel would respond well to that. I'm very proud of you, you know that.”

She didn't actually, but she wasn't about to change the topic to her own insecurities. “Yeah, of course. I won't let you down.”

Before Luke could reply, the hologram suddenly cut out and Jaina felt herself rock as the ship jerked suddenly. She frowned as she steadied herself. Star Destroyers didn't just rock- not without being hit by a turbolaser first.

They had left Coruscant space and had just exited hyperspace on their way to Bastion, the Empire's capital, and Jaina figured that the sudden break of transmission and then rocking of the ship meant that they had just met up with unfriendlies.

Jaina grabbed her lightsaber, zipping up her flightsuit as she exited her quarters and took off at a run to the command deck. The crew members paid her no mind as they all seemed to be making their way to their respective stations as she was sure no one expected to be fired upon on a simple trip from Coruscant to Bastion. Then again, anything was possible when the Head of State was surely aboard and any opportunist who sought him dead would fire upon the _Gilad Pellaeon_ before it entered Imperial space proper. But it would take another Star Destroyer to cause enough damage to affect them.

Getting onto the bridge was easy enough, the guards outside bristled at the sight of her lightsaber grasped in her hand and had even raised their weapons thinking she could have been an assassin but with a wave of her hand and a mind trick, the guards were stepping aside and allowing her in.

She walked quickly along the bridge to where Jagged Fel stood, issuing orders to his subordinates. From where she was, she could now see the vast expanse of space as well as the rather small star destroyer which targeted the _Pellaeon_. She couldn't help but raise a brow at the notion of such a small and outdated destroyer attacking the mammoth that was the _Gilad Pellaon_ but she also learned in war that to underestimate your opponent was a deadly mistake.

“What are you doing here?” A voice said to her that brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to face the speaker who, to her surprise, was a tall chiss with striking features and a glare that even she would wither under.

She cleared her throat before speaking. “The ship is under attack. I'm here to help.”

She heard a small chuckle to her left which she realised came from Fel himself. He looked at her with an amused glint in his eye. “It seems the Jedi wants to show us first hand how exactly they can be of assistance to the empire.”

Jaina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew, of course, that they probably didn't need her to defeat a rather foolish opponent, whoever they were. Still, she stood her ground. “If you have everything under control, which you seem to, it shouldn't be a problem to let me in on what's going on.”

“Sir,” the chiss started, “I do not recommend letting the Jedi remain on the bridge any longer.”

Jag, however, seemed to be in a playful mood as he waved the chiss away. “It's fine, Ashik, let's humour the oh-so-helpful Jedi.”

He gestured to Jaina to follow him to his seat of command. “That-” he pointed at the star destroyer, “is Moff Toyle's destroyer, the _Charlatan's Luck_. A fitting name, seen as the man is quite the charlatan himself. My agents have managed to find compelling evidence against him of corruption in his sector. As I'm sure you know, the empire doesn't tolerate abuses of power from its leaders and as such charges were brought against him shortly before I left for the summit in Coruscant a week ago.”

Jaina nodded. So it was a bitter moff who figured he'd have nothing else to lose. “He clearly escaped custody. Why attack you? There's plenty of places in the galaxy to hide for the rest of your life.”

Jag gave her that half-smile of his, “Yes, well, when I received news that he had managed to evade arrest I figured that he'd simply run away. A few days ago, however, I received intelligence that he was assembling whatever resources he could to stage some sort of firefight with me upon my return to Bastion.”

Jaina smirked. “So you risked the life of your new diplomat knowing that you would be engaging in a battle with her on board?”

Jag returned her smirk with one of his own. “I had a feeling she wasn't one to try to run from a fight. Seems I was right.” His eyes were on the lightsaber still in her hand.

Jaina finally opened up her awareness in the force and realised that there were about a dozen blasters trained on her, ready to fire if she even made move to ignite her lightsaber. She slowly clipped it onto her belt, remembering that it was a bit reckless to be brandishing such a weapon so close to the Head of State.

“I'm all for action, yes, whenever it's called for. What I don't understand is why you haven't blown his destroyer to bits as of yet.”

“For two reasons, actually. The _Pellaeon_ really is under no threat of destruction at the hands his destroyer and only one squadron of fighters. But I'd rather not have his entire crew die for his stupidity, especially when they probably have no idea of his corruption. Secondly, I'd like to take Moff Toyles alive to stand trial.” Jag left it there although Jaina had a feeling that wasn't all.

Still, Jaina was impressed. Most military types would simply take down an enemy who had already opened fire, but with Jag she saw a calm and controlled approach, a level headed and calculated but yet human resolution to the current situation. In the force, he exuded confidence and control, as if he'd already thought out the entire battle and it was going exactly as he'd seen.

“So you plan to keep your diplomat in danger for longer than necessary?” she couldn't help but be cheeky- Fel had already shown he was open to her teasing.

“Actually, I plan to put her in the most danger.” Jag said confidently and without a hint of his own brand of teasing.

Jaina allowed the shock to show on her face, “What do you mean?”

“I'd like to send a team to infiltrate the _Charlatan's Luck_ and capture the fugitive moff and have the crew surrender to the forces of the Imperial Navy. I'm sure once their commander is taken into custody and his crimes explained, they'd like the chance to not be branded criminals themselves.”

Jag looked directly into her eyes as he continued, “And I'd like you to be on the team.”

Jaina's eyes widened in shock. “You'd trust me to do that?”

Jag shrugged. “It's more like my way of letting you gain my trust. After all, if this deal comes through then you'd be carrying out missions of a lot more importance than this one. And if this fails I could always blow the destroyer to bits, as you put it.”

“Sneak onto a star destroyer, capture the commander, get the entire crew to surrender. It definitely does sound like a job for a jedi.” Jaina said.

“You won't be going alone.”

“Oh?”

“I said you'd be on the team, not that you'd lead it. That'll be my job,” Jag said. Jaina felt his eagerness slip through his defences.

“Sir, there's no need for you to engage directly in a battle of this nature. Especially not to fly directly onto the enemy's ship.” Ashik interrupted with a deep frown.

Jag sighed as he addressed Jaina. “Fine, you get to lead it. Do you see how he manages to keep me out of the action? It's almost like I'm not the one in charge.”

Ashik's face relaxed significantly but, like a true Chiss, he remained stoic and serious. “Maybe the Admiral and Head of State should remember that he's no longer a fighter pilot.”

Jaina was amused by their exchange. From what she knew of the Chiss they were extremely disciplined and no-nonsense as seen in Ashik, but their interaction, as formal as it was, was full of familiarity and comraderie.

Jag shook his head. “Right. Jedi Solo, let me escort you to the shuttle that you'll take. If you're up for the job, that is.”

Jaina nodded. “I'm always up for it, Fel.”

“Follow me.”

-

Jaina breathed deeply as she settled herself into the Force. She'd need it if she was going to infiltrate a Star Destroyer on her own. The 'team' chosen to help her were more backup than anything else. Her task was to make her way to the command deck, or wherever the moff hid, and capture him after which the backup would then take care of getting the rest of the crew to surrender. Then she'd personally escort the moff back to the Gilad Pellaeon.

She checked her belt to make sure she had her comlink and lightsaber. Anything else she could afford to leave behind. The shuttle was currently caught in a tractor beam by the _Charlatan's Luck_ after Jag's squadrons of TIE fighters had managed to keep them from being blown out of space upon their approach. From here, Jaina would need to fight past security in the hangar and make her way to the deck.

_That should be easy enough_ , Jaina thought as they landed in the hangar and she felt her danger sense spike. She moved to stand at the top of the ramp that was now lowering and with an outstretched hand, she used the Force to throw the line of stormtroopers that were prepared to fire back a few hundred metres. She smiled as they easily went and ignited her lightsaber as she took off.

She easily batted away the blaster bolts with her lightsaber as she moved for the exit of the hangar. Jag had shown her the layout of this model of star destroyer while he briefed her for the mission and so she followed the chart as best as she could remember. She was lucky to manage to get to the upper level of the ship without having to kill anyone but the guards stood outside the command deck had probably been informed about the situation in the hangar and she had a feeling that these wouldn't be so easy to persuade with a mind trick.

The tall one was a human male, as broad and bulky as hired bodyguards could get. He immediately shot after and if she hadn't had the force to anticipate and sidestep the bolt, she'd have already been dead. The shorter one was still at least metre taller than herself and he had a electric staff with a reach long enough that Jaina had to reignite her lightsaber to deflect the blow.

“Seriously, guys?” Jaina leapt into the air, calling the human's blaster to her hand as she did, “I'm not even five feet tall.”

The two guards got into defensive positions as Jaina came back down with a spinning kick that knocked them both down. The human fell unconscious but as Jaina suspected, the Barabel would be much harder to fell with just a well placed, force enhance kick.

“This one does not fear the jedi,” he hissed as he swung his staff at her. She caught it on her lightsaber as she landed gracefully. She opened up her awareness and realised that troopers were headed her way. She needed to get onto the bridge before they arrived or else the fight would truly become bloody.

Jaina easily deflected his blows as she searched for an opening but she soon realised that short of cutting him down with her lightsaber, she wasnt exactly sure how to take him down quickly. Under normal circumstances she could simply spar with him as if it were practice until he tired but she had about thirty seconds before a squad of stormtroopers reached her position.

She swung her lightsaber high as he attempted to deal a deadly blow before she landed her foot firmly in his abdomen. She poured out the force the kick and the barabel went flying into the door controls which crumbled under the combined pressure of his weight and the force. Luckily for her, the command doors slid open just as she heard the footsteps of the troopers round the corner.

She held her lightsaber in a defensive position as she stormed the bridge, batting away blaster bolts as she quickly approached the moff at the seat of command. Jaina took a good look at him and confirmed that he was indeed the moff before she leapt over him to land behind him, lightsaber across his throat and the other hand held out to stop the fire of his subordinates.

“Surrender,” she said in a commanding tone. As she looked around the bridge, she could see the conflict on the bridge officers' faces. She closed her eyes as she sent a wave of calm in the force. “I'm here under orders from your Head of State to arrest Moff Hoslo Toyles for corruption. Head of State Fel wants a peaceful resolution to this conflict and for all of you who are uninvolved in his corruption to be allowed to walk away from this.”

The Moff scoffed at her words, “Shoot the jedi!”

Jaina prepared herself for at least one bolt to fly past but it seemed that not a single officer moved to follow the moff's orders. A young officer who looked to be no more than twenty-five stepped forward, lowering his weapon.

“Truthfully, Jedi, we don't particularly want to be in conflict with the head of state despite the fact that this man is our commander. We'll surrender.”

The rest of the bridge officers lowered their weapons slowly and Jaina sighed in relief as she herself lowered her lightsaber and helped the rather indignant moff into stuncuffs. She pressed the button on her belt to signal to the rest of the team as well as those on the _Gilad Pellaeon_ that she had managed to capture the moff.

Soon enough, she was back on the _Pellaeon_ , and after escorting the prisoner to the brig, she found herself back on the command deck beside the Imperial Admiral-turned-Head of State. “So, have I gained your trust?”

Jag thought about it for a moment. “You managed to storm a star destroyer almost by yourself and capture the commander. It's very impressive.”

“Yes, well, those were my orders weren't they? Besides, they weren't exactly putting up much of a fight.”

He smiled, “You managed to do it without taking a single life. That, I admire.”

Jaina beamed and she had to put a lot of effort in preventing it from showing on her face. “That's what the Jedi do, sir.”

“Sir?” Jag raised a scarred brow, “I thought Jaina Solo didn't do formalities.”

Jaina smiled. “And I thought Jagged Fel didn't do informalities.”

“Hmm, but we did say we'd call each other by our first names...outside of our formal negotiations that is.” Jag pointed out.

Jaina studied him carefully and for a moment she wondered if her uncle's reasons for sending her on this diplomatic mission were actually sound. Jaina decided not to think about it. “Well then, Jag, we should prepare to arrive in Bastion and begin negotiations.”

“Yes, yes, this little _excursion_ has delayed our arrival by a few hours. But the captain has informed me that we'll be there in only an hour. Once we we make planetfall, I'll deal with Moff Toyles and then our negotiations can begin.”

“What do you expect me to do in the meanwhile? Dealing with a moff can take days.” Jaina wasn't exactly prepared to sit around wherever they put her up in the Empire until he felt he like he had some free time to deal with her.

“It can take weeks, maybe even months actually. My duties to the Empire don't hit pause now that a Jedi wants to negotiate with me.” He gestured for her to follow him away from the bridge where he signalled to the captain that he was in control of the deck. “But we can begin tomorrow morning once we both get the chance to settle.”

Jaina couldn't help but let her disappointment show on her face. By the way he was speaking, it seemed that this negotiation could be draw out over days, maybe even weeks. She had wanted to deal with this quickly and get back home for her next assignment. “Oh, okay. I guess that's fair.”

“You'll stay in the Imperial Palace where my office is, that way there's no need for finding any locations for meetings and such.”

Jaina nodded. She had expected to be a guest there; most diplomats were. What she hadn't expected was the slight spike in excitement she felt at staying at what was essentially his place of residence, in such close proximity-

_What the hell are you thinking, Jaina?_ She shook her head to get rid of the thought. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things, no matter how handsome the head of state was. She wasn't a reckless teenager anymore but instead a responsible and level-headed Jedi knight. It didn't matter how great his cologne smelled as he stood so close to her-

_You are utterly hopeless_. Jaina sighed. She allowed herself one last look at his face before they went their separate ways. He had on his half-smile that Jaina couldn't help but find endearing and- yeah, she truly was hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina stepped out of the steaming refresher into the rather fancy washroom of the rather fancy suite in the Imperial Palace that was hers until an agreement could be made in the Jedi-Imperial deal. She looked at herself in the anti-fog mirror and saw that the bags under her eyes that previously characterised her face in her early twenties had faded almost completely.

She was twenty-six years old-- twenty-seven in the next few months-- and yet she felt she had lived almost two lifetimes. The Yuuzhan Vong war had taken everything from her, her family, her pride, her reputation, and almost her life. Fortunately for the galaxy, the Vong had been defeated due to the efforts of almost every planet, system and confederation. The hero among them all was her twin brother, Jacen Solo, who had been separated from her on that fateful day that claimed the life of their younger brother, and when he'd returned he had come back different. But he came back, and as a saviour nonetheless.

They never got the chance to rekindle their twin bond as they had promised they would after the war ended. Jacen had gone off on a journey to find himself while she fell into a cycle of self destruction. The war ended nearly six years ago and Jaina couldn't even remember the last time she had a meaningful conversation with her brother. Not one like they used to when they were teenagers.

She worked on drying her hair as she stared intensely at her features. Jaina found herself able to appreciate them, her delicate face so similar to her mother's that she'd have never been able to appreciate a few years before. She couldn't help the memory that surfaced.

“ _You're beautiful,” Kyp said, moving a stray lock of her behind her ear. Jaina shivered as she felt his breath against her skin. She moved back instinctively. She didn't want to deal with his advances, no matter how she felt for the much older jedi master._

_Jaina shook her head as she picked up her helmet and headed for her X-wing. “I'm really not in the mood, Kyp.”_

_Kyp grinned, “Oh, so later then? You're always so cranky in the evening.”_

“ _Maybe because a certain Jedi master is always pestering me instead of teaching me.” She smirked as she said it._

“ _Maybe the pestering is the teaching.” Kyp quipped before moving ahead of her, turning around to throw a wink her way._

_Jaina shook her head to keep herself from blushing too hard. She wasn't lying when she told Kyp she wasn't interested. He was, after all, significantly older and a Jedi master- and she was just a sixteen year old green pilot and newly knighted Jedi fighting for her life- for all the lives of the galaxy. But there was something about the way he spoke to her, as jokingly as he did, that always made her feel special. It was refreshing when all around her, people just kept leaving, dying._

_Maybe one day, she thought, I'll take him up on his offer for a date._

Jaina gripped the edge of the sink as she came out of her dream world. It wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. It was all in the past and she had long since moved on from the mistake that was Kyp Durron.

Now she needed to focus on proving that she was a capable Jedi knight who would make a promising Jedi master. She had reviewed the council's proposal more times than she could count and she knew exactly how to negotiate from her briefings with her mother. She was ready for this.

Jaina hadn't actually seen Jagged Fel in the two days since their arrival on Bastion. His aide and head of personal security, Kthra'shi'ktarloo better known by his core name _Ashik_ , had come to her personally to apologise for the cancellation of their meeting due to unforeseen circumstances in dealing with the moff Jaina had captured. Today, however, she was informed that negotiations would officially begin.

She moved into the bedroom where she put on her traditional Jedi robes and then fixed her hair into a simple braid down her back. She gave herself a final look to ensure she was presentable before picking up the stack of datapads she'd need for today's meeting.

As Jaina left the suite, she was met by one of the head of state's assistants who led her away from the residential wing of the palace to the office of the Head of State on the far side of the vast estate.

She admired the wide variety of art that adorned the walls of the foyer as she waited to be granted audience. It was a little irritating to be the one waiting, but Jaina figured that they were the ones who want an alliance in the first place, not the Imperials.

Jaina's eyes landed on the painting of Gilad Pellaeon at the centre of it all, similar to the one that adorned the walls of Jag's saloon on his star destroyer also named after the late Grand Admiral. Clearly, he had meant a lot to the current head of the empire. She had heard before that Pellaeon had been a father figure to many in the military and Jaina suspected that he'd been one to Jagged Fel as well. 

“Jedi Solo,” Ashik said as he exited the chamber that led to office. “If you're ready.” 

Jaina simply nodded as she followed the tall Chiss into the chamber. The office was luxuriously furnished with dark furniture which suited the dark-haired Imperial who occupied it. Jagged Fel stood in front of a table at the centre of the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He nodded curtly as his eyes met with hers and Jaina was struck with the formality of the meeting. She doubted there'd be any more teasing or playful smiles. He was all business and so was she. 

She returned his courteous nod before speaking, “Head of State Fel, I'm glad you finally found the time to meet with me.” Okay, maybe she wasn't as formal as she'd hoped to be, but at least she was honest. 

Jag seemed to take it as good natured. “I apologise for having to cancel the meeting I promised you yesterday. I did indeed finish dealing with Toyles in due time, but at that stage I wasn't able to properly prepare for a negotiation.”

Jaina nodded. “I understand.” 

Jag politely pulled out a seat for her at the table before sitting in his own chair, Ashik to his right with a datapad ready to presumably take notes. Jaina wished for a second that she'd accepted the offer to take Threepio with her as an aide. 

Jag spoke first. “I've reviewed the proposal and it would need some work before I'm ready to accept.” 

Jaina frowned. She'd worked really hard on that proposal and even the council was impressed. “What needs work?” 

Jag motioned to the datapad, “As you can see, this deal would allow the Jedi to legally operate in the Empire as they do in the Galactic Alliance.” 

“Is that the problem?” Jaina asked. 

“No, actually. I understand that that is what the Jedi ultimately want out of this deal. Free reign in the Empire as they have in the GA.” 

Jaina scoffed. “Not exactly free reign. We are very much collared to a Chief of State who is not exactly fond of us.” 

Jag nodded. “Yes, Daala isn't exactly the number one fan of your order. But she has the insurance that you're in service to her should the need arise. You answer to her.” 

“You want that insurance as well?” Jaina raised a brow. She didn't think the council would want to be chained to another government. 

“Well, I can't have you gallivanting around the Empire doing as you please in true Jedi fashion. A simple pledge to aid the Empire only in times of dire crisis is not enough.” 

“What exactly would you want?” 

“The order would have to fully pledge allegiance to the Empire, of course. Should we call on you for assistance then you should answer- not just when you deem the situation as dire.” 

Jag's eyes were hard and his voice unwavering as he spoke and Jaina realised she'd have difficulty trying to convince him otherwise. “That would put the Jedi in direct service to you. The Jedi aren't military operatives, we can't just be called upon to fight your opponents or used as pawns to settle your disputes. I told you that we serve the Force.” 

“Well, in that case then we can't have a deal.” He said it so nonchalantly that Jaina couldn't keep the scowl that was forming off her face. 

“Seriously? It's either we pledge full allegiance or no deal?” She couldn't believe he'd be that stubborn. 

Jag shrugged. “It's not like we need anything you have to offer. And if a time of crisis were to arise I doubt the Jedi would abandon beings in need simply because no deal has been struck. That's what I understand from your description of your service to the Force.” 

Jaina's jaw tightened as she tried to control her growing ire, “So that was your real reason for asking. Not any genuine interest.” 

“I was interested, sure, but I served with a few Jedi during the war. I have a fairly good idea how you operate. There was no issue with serving with Imperials or Chiss or any other group. Because it was a crisis, no treaty or allegiance mattered to the Jedi. I'm confident should such a thing happen again, the Jedi would graciously assist us.” Jag didn't even blink and through the Force Jaina could barely get a read on his thoughts or feelings. 

Jaina bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying anything out of line. “Alright then. The masters would never agree to more than what they've already offered.” 

Jag scratched his clean shaven chin as he spoke. “So they sent you to negotiate without any flexibility.” 

“Maybe not when it comes to that. But what if instead of being granted 'free reign', as you so kindly put it, we get permission for our dealings within the Imperial Remnant approved by yourself and your advisers and in return we'd carry out missions for your interests. Provided that you'd be a part of the Jedi's funding. It shouldn't surprise you that the senate chooses to cut funding for us whenever any financial issue comes up.” Jaina was on the edge of her seat. It wouldn't look good if she had to go home empty-handed. 

“Galactic Empire,” was all Jag said. 

“What?” 

“It's the Galactic Empire, not the Imperial Remnant,” Jag corrected her and Jaina saw the corners of his mouth twitch as if he were resisting the urge to smile. 

Jaina allowed herself to roll her eyes. “Galactic Empire, then. So, doesn't sound too bad does it?” 

Jag considered it for a few moments before nodding. “It could use some fine tuning but for something you came up with on the spot, it isn't that bad. It's something I could even agree to.” 

Jaina smiled as relief washed over her. “Of course. By the time we're finished I'm sure you and Master Skywalker will have something equally beneficial and solid to sign off on.” 

Jag returned her smile and it felt warm and genuine. “I'd like that, yes. We've had enough discussion for today, don't you think?” 

Jaina agreed. “I need to comm the masters just to be sure I'm not out of line and make up a new draft of the proposal but as long as you don't plan on putting off future meetings, I think we've done enough.” 

Jag stood to shake hands with her and Jaina was amazed by how strong his grip was, the firmness of the shake and just how soft his skin felt. She looked up into his eyes and noticed how deep his green eyes seemed to be. Jaina could get lost in those eyes and it took her a few moments to realise that she had held onto his hand for longer than necessary. She quickly pulled it away, clearing her throat before looking back up at Jag who seemed equally embarrassed at having held onto her for too long.

 “Right, uh, Jedi Solo. I'll escort you back to your quarters if you'd like.” Jag offered politely. Through the Force he let an air our nervousness escape his carefully constructed walls. 

Jaina found herself nodding before she even thought it over. “I don't think I'll stub my toe and get lost on the way, but I'd be honoured anyway to have an escort like yourself.” 

Jag smiled sheepishly, his strict formality from before almost forgotten, “And in the event you do stub your toe, I'd be more than happy to provide assistance.”

-

They walked in silence through the executive wing of the palace and it wasn't until they were in the main hall when Jag finally spoke. 

“You're not usually a diplomat, are you?” 

Jaina tried not sound offended as she replied. “Was I really that bad?” 

Jag shook his head and he looked apologetic. “No, I didn't mean to imply that. You were great today. It's just that you're unconventional.” 

“Ah, I get that a lot. And yes, I am new to politics. I've always been more of a soldier than a diplomat.” As she said it, Jaina could have sworn she saw something change in his eyes. 

“That, I know all about.” Jag stopped in his tracks. “I actually hated politicians in my youth.” 

“Yet, you're a politician now.” Jaina mused. 

Jag nodded, the right side of his mouth forming that little half-smile of his, “I was an over confident Chiss pilot when I inadvertently snubbed some important politicians at a gala during the war. I never thought I'd be where I am today where the same may happen to me by some young cocky pilot.” 

Jaina moved to step beside him, following his eyes to the grand painting on the wall. It was something abstract- splashes of colour over the canvas that every being would find a different meaning to. “I can't imagine you doing something like that.”

Jag snorted. “I sure did. In the Ascendancy, things were a little different from what I encountered when I first came to what I suppose you'd call the Known Regions. I caused quite the fuss.” 

Jaina found herself chuckling. “I was raised going to those sort of things so the thought of some uptight politicians losing their mind because a pilot didn't greet them isn't that hard to imagine.”

“Yeah, well. I brought it up to say that I understand being more of a soldier than a diplomat or a politician. Sometimes I think I may have been better off in the cockpit of a fighter.” 

Jaina looked at him then. “You make a good Head of State. I doubt the Masters would have thought of an alliance with the Empire if anyone else were in power.” 

Jag craned his neck to meet her eyes. “I didn't know Jedi employed flattery in their conversations.” 

“Oh, some Jedi do. I don't. I say it because I mean it. You really have changed the Empire for good.” She wasn't sure why she was saying all this. She had nothing to prove to him, but that probably meant that she truly did believe what she said. 

“Thank you, then. But a lot of what I've done was all a part of Pellaeon's dream. I'm just glad I can see it come to life.” He looked away from her, his eyes focusing on something that wasn't there-or at least where Jaina couldn't see. 

Jaina's voice softened, to her own surprise, “If that's the case, I'm sure he's more than proud.” 

Jag seemed to have noticed the change in her tone and again looked her in the eye, his deep gaze piercing into her, as if he was searching for something there. “I hope so.”

The atmosphere around them grew tense, expectant almost, as they both wanted to say more but neither did. Eventually Jag continued walking and Jaina followed, seeing no other choice. As she caught up to him she found something else to say. 

“We both fought in the Yuuzhan Vong war, but we never met until now.” 

Jag, seemingly glad for the change in topic, said, “I was called into the war as a part of the Empire. Although my father had been accepted by the Chiss we were still a part of Thrawn's Empire of the Hand. When the Remnant found themselves battered by the Vong, they called for all existing forces they could think of. So I fought mainly on the Imperial front and sort of became a hero to certain sectors.” 

“That makes sense. I was a pilot for the New Republic. Rogue squadron to be exact.” 

Jag looked amused. “Of course you'd be a Rogue. My uncle started that squadron, you know.” 

Jaina raised a brow. “Ha, so did mine. Though I assume your uncle is Wedge Antilles, not Luke Skywalker.” 

She heard him really laugh for the first time and counted it as a win. “Definitely not Luke Skywalker. My mother is Wedge's sister.” 

“So you do have good scruffy rebel blood in you. That's a relief.” Jaina joked. 

Jag clearly found it funny as he chuckled again, the sound warm and pleasant to her ears. “That's exactly what he said when we met.” 

“And it explains why you'd be so rude to a couple of politicians.” She couldn't resist the opportunity to tease. 

“I should have never told you that.” Jag shook his head. “Why do I get the feeling you won't forget it?” 

“That's because I wont, flyboy.” Jaina realised she'd let the word slip out, but he took it in good humour and gave her a full smile. 

“My mistake, then.” Jag sighed. “I'll have to work on giving you something else to think about.” 

Jaina's smile wavered as she wondered what exactly he meant by that. She was probably just reading too much into it, but through his Force presence she sensed a slight nervousness which she'd normally associate with flirting which- 

There was no way _Jagged Fel_ would flirt with her, was there? And even if he would, there was no way it would affect her this much, right? Jaina chided herself for thinking like a teenage girl. She was here on an important assignment, not to be wondering whether the very professional Head of State of the Galactic Empire would even hint at flirting with her. 

As they approached her suite she stopped walking, and with a smile she said, “Thank you for escorting me back. Unfortunately I didn't stub my toe and you were rendered utterly useless.” 

That one managed to get a slight grin out of him. “Ouch, well, I'm glad that at this point in time I was useless.” 

“Maybe next time, though.” 

Jag nodded. “Of course. I'll see you at our next meeting.” 

“Which should be in the very near future. I'm not sure I want to permanently move in the palace.” Jaina teased. 

“Why not? It's quite big.” Jag shot back. “But no need to worry. If you're ready by tomorrow we can meet again.” 

“And hopefully tomorrow you'll be more agreeable than today.” 

Jag shook his head and Jaina caught the hint of a smirk. “No promises there.” 

Jaina awkwardly dipped her head in acknowledgement before entering her quarters and leaving him outside. She let out a long sigh as she walked into the living room, setting the datacards on the hovertable and threw herself face first onto the ridiculously large sofa in front of it.

She didn't expect him to be so impassive in the meeting and for a second it seemed as if he was just going to send her home. If she hadn't thought of just changing the proposal altogether that just may have happened. Now she needed to comm the masters for instructions as to how to go forward, which wasn't exactly a good thing for her. It made her seem incapable and a weak negotiator but she'd have to convince them that Jag Fel was simply not interested in an alliance where he'd get nothing besides promises. 

Jaina groaned in frustration as she dragged herself off the sofa and to the comm station. _This should be fun._

 

-

As Jag made his way back to his office he found himself thinking less of the duties he had to complete for the day and more of the brown-haired Jedi he'd just met with. He couldn't help but like her. She was smart and a quick thinker, as seen with how quickly she recovered when he'd outright rejected the Jedi's entire proposal. 

She was also witty and clever, and Jag couldn't resist finding all her quips either highly amusing or just plain funny. _Not to mention that she was beautiful-_  

Jag shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. Jaina clearly wanted nothing more than to obtain a deal that would satisfy the masters on the council and he'd rather not have to deal with the backlash that would come from failing to strike a deal here that would be needed in the future. 

He wasn't the biggest fan of the Jedi, but he wasn't against them like many world leaders openly were. He believed they had a place in the galaxy and that Force of theirs had proved to be life saving- he had experienced that first hand. He didn't always approve of their methods, but he did believe that the Jedi were a positive influence that the Empire would someday need. 

Still, his priority was to ensure that whatever alliance was formed would benefit the Empire first and foremost. That was his duty after all, and his father had instilled him a strong sense of duty and responsibility that had only been further developed by the strict nature of the Chiss society and military. Whatever he thought of Jaina Solo didn't matter- he would always act responsibly and dutifully in the name of the Empire. It's what Pellaeon expected him to do. 

As Jag entered his office, he was greeted with the piercing eyes of his personal assistant, head of security, and trusted friend, who had on the face that meant he was about to receive a scolding. “You're behaving like a human.” 

Jag let out a long breath as he sat down in his chair, leaning back against it as he responded. “You got me, I've been a human all this time. Sorry.” 

Ashik didn't find it funny, but then again the Chiss never do. Or anyone else actually. He had a terrible reputation for being humourless. Oh well. 

“Sir, permission to speak Chiss to Chiss?” Ashik asked. Jag nodded in agreement, although he no longer lived among them, he couldn't deny his upbringing and so never denied such a request from his close friend. 

“There was no reason to escort her to her quarters. That's what the people in this office who you've employed are here for.” Ashik began in his native tongue. 

Jag struggled to come up with an acceptable reason. “I have a feeling these negotiations may go on for some time. There will probably be a lot of back and forth since she's really acting on behalf of the council.”

“And that means you need to be her escort? You didn't even allow me to arrange a guard to follow you.” 

Jag raised a brow, “But you did anyway right? I noticed someone following from a distance.” 

Ashik nodded. “Of course I did. The Jedi are not our allies, and while I have no doubts about your capabilities, they have dangerous powers.” 

Jag sighed. “I really don't think assassination is the Jedi style, Ashik. Jedi Solo poses no threat to me.” 

“But she does,” Ashik shook his head. “You still haven't told me why you felt the need to escort her. So I assume you did it because you're thinking like a human and you're being swayed her pretty face.” 

Jag scowled at the implication. “Have you ever known me to compromise my duties because a pretty girl bats her eyelashes at me?” 

Ashik shakes his head. “No, sir, of course not. But I'd rather not have this be the first time.” 

“I know how to be professional. I appreciate your concern, but as long as Jedi Solo is here to negotiate that's all I'll ever be towards her.” Jag said confidently and he hoped it convinced Ashik more than he was convincing himself. Somehow, Jaina's deep brown eyes held something in there that he couldn't pinpoint. A kindred spirit, maybe, but now all he could think about were those eyes and everything that was hidden beneath them. 

Ashik stared at him for a while, his deep red eyes probing him for the truth before he nodded. “Of course. I know you will be. But what about when she's no longer negotiating with you?” 

Jag opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it when he realised he wasn't sure what the truth was. What would he do when the negotiations were complete? She was clearly someone that he'd like to see again, as a friend at least, and there weren't that many opportunities for Jedi and Heads of State to catch up and chat. 

He sighed. “I honestly don't know. When that day comes, there will be no need to be professional, and quite frankly, I think I'm useless in informal circumstances. I don't think you should worry about that either.” 

Ashik moved towards the desk and picked up a stack of datacards. “When that day comes and there's no need to be professional, you're free to do as you wish. You are human, after all.” 

Despite himself, Jag grinned. “Are you giving me permission to do human things while I'm off duty? I never thought the day would come.” 

As always, his joke fell flat on Ashik's ears. “Don't let it get to your head.” 

Jag was relieved to have Ashik manage some of his paperwork. That was his one his least favourite part of being a Head of State, but as Ashik moved away with the stack of datacards, he plopped down an even larger stack firmly on his desk. “Maybe this will keep your mind off the Jedi.” 

Jag frowned, as he looked over the pile. Scratch that, this was the _worst_ part of being a Head of State. 


	3. Chapter 3

Leia couldn't resist the smile that came to her face as she read over the report sent by her daughter outlining how the negotiations in the Remnant had been going. It wasn't the initial proposal that they had worked out together but Leia had suspected that Jagged Fel wouldn't have been so eager to agree to their terms. Still, a surge of pride flowed through her as she reviewed Jaina's new proposal. It wasn't ideal, and the council wasn't happy, but Leia believed that it was the best course of action for the time being.

Force sensitive beings were in the Remnant, many with the potential to become wise Jedi knights. The setback was that the Jedi were generally not welcome or thought fondly of in the Empire. _Which I have to take a lot of blame for_ , Leia thought.

She, her brother, and husband had spent almost their entire lives dismantling what remained of Palpatine's Empire and building up instead the New republic, now known as the Galactic Alliance. Now, though, the Imperial Remnant had been forced to focus on its remaining planets and systems and had been forced to develop in the arts and sciences instead of their previous imperialistic goals. It was a good place to be right now, Leia had to admit. They weren't bound by the fickle nature of the Senate and while they had their issues with the seemingly inherent corrupt nature of the moffs, good leadership first under Gilad Pellaeon and now Jagged Fel kept them in line and in fairly prosperous conditions.

Regardless, Leia was at least happy that in the two weeks that Jaina had been in the Imperial Remnant, she'd been managing quite well with an experienced leader such as Fel. Leia knew exactly how important this mission for her daughter and it warmed her heart to know that the daughter that she knew struggled with her destiny was finally finding where she belonged. It didn't hurt that she was doing well in Leia's own field.

The entire family had thought that Jaina had found her place as a pilot, like her father, during the Vong War, and while her performance there was exceptional for her age, it seemed that after the war had ended, Jaina no longer had an interest in being a fighter pilot. Or anything else for that matter.

Leia sighed. There was nothing that she wanted more than to have an honest chat with her daughter about everything that she had experienced but when Jaina had returned from her year of self-imposed exile after the war, she had pretended to be fine and that she didn't need to talk about it. Even without the force, Leia could tell that it was a lie. But years had passed and Jaina had seemed to keep doing better and so Leia had resigned herself to let it go- clearly her daughter already had.

The distinct beeping of her comlink brought her out of her thoughts and Leia's hand moved instinctively to answer the call on the device. “Jedi Solo here.”

Luke's familiar voice spoke, “Leia. We need you in the Master's chambers to meet with Jaina.”  
Leia smiled at the sound her dear brother's voice. “I'll be there in a few minutes.”

Leia grabbed her distinctive Jedi robe from over the back of the couch and moved to the bedroom where Han was still asleep. What truly took her breath away was the sight of her four year old granddaughter wrapped up tight in Han's arms.

It was a great shock when she and Han were approached by Tenel-ka two years ago with the toddler and were asked to take charge of her. Apparently, the Queen Mother of Hapes had discovered she was pregnant with the child a few months after Jacen left for his sojourn and like everyone else she had no way of contacting him to even let him know that he now had a daughter, Allana.

Tenel-ka had hidden the pregnancy and birth of her daughter quite well with the exception of a few trusted nobles but despite that, in true Hapan fashion, the child was in danger and had already been the target of numerous assassination attempts once she was born. Leia knew personally the heartbreaking reality of having to part from your child while dealing with the responsibility of a world leader and so she hadn't hesitated at all to care for her.

Allana Djo, the chume'da of Hapes, was known as Amelia Solo to the world, a war orphan from the Yuuzhan Vong War that Han and Leia Solo had adopted to help ease the pain of the passing of their youngest child, Anakin Solo. She was a bright and bubbly child, with the same keen fascination with animals and learning new things. She was truly a joy for the Solos to have and despite the fact that the child missed her mother very much, she was quite happy herself.

What pained the Solos the most was that they were asked to keep the knowledge of Allana's paternity a secret. Not until Jacen had returned and Tenel-ka could decide with him what to do about it. Apart from Luke, Mara, and Jaina, no one else knew the true identity of the child they knew as Amelia Solo.

Leia decided against waking them up and disturbing a beautiful scene. She needed to get to the Temple quickly anyway since the meeting was close to starting. They had opted for living in an apartment nearby to the Jedi temple instead of taking up permanent temple quarters in order to give Allana a more normal life away from the hustle and bustle of Jedi activities. Besides, she'd gt enough of the Jedi experience when she enrolled at the Jedi academy on Ossus when she was old enough, as per her mother's orders.

The speeder drive to the temple took only a few minutes and Leia quickly made her way to the Masters' chambers for the meeting. When she entered, she bowed politely to the masters seated in a circle, a hologram of her daughter in the centre.

“Sorry for being late,” Leia apologised as she took a seat between Luke and Saba Sebatyne, the fierce Barabel master.

“No problem, Leia,” Mara, her sister-in-law, smiled at her. “Luke seemed to have forgotten to call you last night.”

Leia shook her head. “Sounds just like my brother.”

Corran Horn cleared his throat and looked directly at Jaina's holographic form. “What is the update, Jedi Solo?”

Jaina looked a little weary as she spoke. “So far, I've gotten him to agree to allowing us passage through their hyperspace routes as well as allowance to carry out our missions on any of their planets, provided we get approval first. But he really isn't budging on the pledge of allegiance. What he wants is loyalty and service, not just a promise.”

“What about your idea for employing Jedi for missions instead of an outright pledge of loyalty from the entire order?” Mara asked.

Jaina shook her head. “It's a little bit hard to get that down on paper. The more we rephrase it sounds just like the initial promise. Which he says he can't just trust word of mouth when he's putting his signature on this.”

Leia nodded. She understood Fel's reasons well enough, being a former Chief of State of the New Republic herself. He was looking out for his interests first.

Luke sighed softly. “Even if we could fully ally ourselves with the Empire, we're still very much attached to the GA. Daala would never allow us to have double allegiances such as this one.”

Jaina smiled apologetically. “I know all that. But this is where Fel has the upper hand. We're the ones who want something, not him.”

Through the force, Leia could feel the disappointment in the Masters' auras. She frowned as this was what she feared when Jaina had been assigned the mission. Forging an alliance between the Empire and the Jedi was an almost impossible task. She didn't want this to reflect badly on Jaina if they didn't get what they had set out for.

Leia spoke directly to Luke, “Why exactly do we need a alliance at this point. Is there something in the Remnant that we need to be paying special attention to?”

She felt the flicker in his presence before he quickly locked down on it. Luke answered, “Actually, there is. But we won't know for sure until we are able to investigate properly. We'd rather not do that without getting the proper credentials and allowances.”

“Wait, there's an ulterior motive for this deal?” Jaina said rather bluntly. The entire council looked defensive but Leia understood Jaina's line of questioning. She was sent into the fire not even knowing the reason why.

“There's no ulterior motive,” Kyp Durron spoke, his tone scolding, “It's just that this council has its reasons for wanting to explore the Empire.”

Leia didn't need to be in the same room with her to sense the change in Jaina's disposition as Kyp spoke. Her daughter was clearly schooling her face into one of indifference but Leia was sure that the entire room was more than aware of her true feelings.

Leia didn't know why Jaina held so much disdain for the Jedi Master. She had thought that Jaina has liked him well enough when she had first flown with him and then later when he had been her tutor in Mara's absence during the war. There were rumours, of course, that the two had been lovers but Leia had never taken them seriously. Her daughter was far too young at the time to be involved in anything like that and Jaina had never given her a hint of ever being romantically involved with the Jedi master. But there had to be some reason for her inability to act civil whenever Durron so much as spoke to her.

“It would be good to know what I'm bargaining for. I'm sure if there's some threat to the galaxy hidden within the Empire, their Head of State would very much like to know. He may even be more willing to concede to us on this deal.” Jaina replied, addressing the entire council instead of Kyp individually.

Corran shook his head. “Don't assume too much, Jedi Solo. It has been two weeks since we sent you.”

Jaina's shoulders slumped. “I know, I know. I'm working on it.”

Saba spoke up, her voice gravelly, “Yes, Jedi Solo, we know. But we never expected the negotiations to be this drawn out. Perhaps we should send your mother to assist you.”

Leia's heart sank. She knew Jaina wouldn't that. “I don't think that will be necessary.”

Cilghal, the Jedi healer, said, “I think I agree with Master Sebatyne. I think you should leave for the Empire, Princess Leia.”

Leia looked to Jaina who seemed resigned to what the masters were agreeing on. Before she could object again, Luke gave his input.

“Perhaps we should have Leia take over the negotiations and have Jaina assist.” He turned his gaze directly to Jaina. “You've done a good job so far. We just need this to go a little faster.”

Jaina simply nodded but her eyes looked sad. “I understand.”

The meeting ended shortly after and after being given the proper credentials, Leia was asked to leave for the Empire as soon as possible. She didn't want to take her daughter's place, no, she wanted noting more than to let her daughter do her best. She didn't even think there was anything special she could have done to get Fel to budge anymore than he already had.

Not only that, she had a feeling it would cause another rift between her and her daughter.

Leia had never been happy about visiting the Empire, but this time was different. She'd be going to crush her daughter's spirits that she had worked so hard to keep up.

It wasn't going to be fun at all.

-

Jaina wasn't even angry. Normally, she found it hard to keep her anger in check but this time all she felt was raw shame and disappointment. And it hurt. It really, _really_ hurt to fail at what she'd poured so much of herself into it. Then there was the fact that they were sending her mother to replace her.

Jaina sighed. She loved her parents more than anything else in the world but she and her mother seemed to have issues at every turn. Jaina had been resentful of her for work as Chief of State which resulted in Jaina and her brothers constantly being sent away for their safety. It was an unfair grudge that she'd kept despite understanding her parents' reasons for sending them away with different caretakers. And even then, they had lived with their parents once they were no longer toddlers and she more than got the chance to grow with her mother. It was more than most had.

Then there was the matter of her 'sister.' Jaina had been told that her parents had adopted a daughter a few years after the war, but when Jaina had met the child all she could see was Jacen's presence as well as that of her close friend within the girl. Her parents had actually tried to keep the truth of Allana's identity from her. It had hurt, and like she always did when she was hurt she fought with them over it.

But they had settled any petty disputes they'd had and had continued to find love with each other. Their family was so small and with Jacen gone and Anakin dead, they needed each other even more.

Jaina wasn't going to let this come in between her and mother. She would just have to work harder, that's all. Setbacks were inevitable when trying to attain greatness ad Jaina was determined to find her place.

She walked briskly to the office of the Head of State. She had been summoned, probably because they'd been informed about the change in personnel on the Jedi's side. Jaina wasn't looking forward to having to face him, not when she was so embarrassed about having failed. What else she could have done, she didn't know. But it was going to be hard to look in her opponent's eye and tell him she'd lost.

Not that Jag was her opponent. While they butted heads over every minute detail of the deal, there was always a sense of playfulness with every point argued. It almost felt like banter, and Jaina found herself enjoying Jagged Fel's wit. There was also the fact that whenever she caught him looking at her, her heart fluttered a bit.

He was handsome, Jaina couldn't deny that. She had thought it long before meeting him. But there was a difference between thinking someone was good looking and finding them attractive. Jaina thought both about the Imperial.

Cera, Jag's receptionist smiled at her as she entered the foyer and gestured for Jaina to go right in. She was surprised that she didn't need to go through security checks outside of the sensors that she was sure surrounded the room, but the trust that Jag seemed to have in her was enough of an explanation for her.

As the door slid open, her eyes went immediately to the figure seated at his desk who looked up as she came in. He gave her one of his half-smiles. “Jedi Solo.”

She tried to return his smile but given the mood she found it hard reciprocate. “Head of State Fel.”

He stood as he addressed her. “I'm told that your mother will be taking over the negotiation.”

Jaina simply nodded. “I was told the same thing.”

To her surprise, he actually looked sympathetic. “While I look forward to meeting her, I don't think your council has made a wise choice.”

At his gesture, Jaina took a seat on the firm couch in the centre of the room. Jag moved to pour her cup of caf before sitting in the arm chair directly across from her. Jaina shrugged. “What? You liked having someone inexperienced that you could get the better of?”

Jag didn't rise to the bait. “I liked having someone who challenged me.”

Jaina shifted in her seat. “If you think I'm difficult, wait until you meet my mother.”

“I can only assume that their reasons for bringing in your mother is because of my refusal to cave on your demands. I can assure you that a change in negotiator won't change my mind.” Jag looked at her directly over the rim of cup as he took a sip.

Jaina took a sip of her own to escape his gaze. “My mother can be very persuasive. She used to run half the galaxy, you know.”

Jag cracked a smile. “Yes, well. You'll see what I mean soon enough.”

“Or I won't. I'll be returning to the temple.”

Jag looked surprised. “I was told you'd be acting as your mother's aide.”

“Yeah well,” Jaina took a long sip. “I don't think I'll be much help.”

“Don't sell yourself short.” Jag said.

She put her cup down on the table between them. “You almost sound as if you'll miss me.”

“Who's going to verbally spar with me? Your backhanded compliments are unmatched. You can't tell me Leia Organa can do that better.” Jag teased.

Jaina actually laughed. “That, I get from my father.”

“Ah, the infamous Han Solo. Do you think he'll be coming along as well?” Jag asked.

Jaina shook her head. “I doubt it. He'll probably be staying with my sister on Coruscant.”

“I didn't know you had a sister.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, moving to take another sip from her cup, “She's adopted.”

When Jaina said no more, Jag took it as a signal to get back on topic. “You should stay.”

She raised a brow. Through the force, that sense of nervousness that she sometimes picked of from him was shining through. His hands were clasped in his lap but they seemed restless; a tick maybe. “Why?”

“Even though your mother will be taking over, I wouldn't want you to miss out on the experience.” His eyes avoided hers.

Jaina's brow furrowed as she tried to probe for his apparent discomfort but as always his walls were up. Jaina settled on asking. “Whatever you want to say, you can just say it.”

“Right,” Jag cleared his throat. “I want you to stay because I don't want to stop seeing you.”

“I- seriously?” She asked. She was too stunned to formulate a proper response. Jag bled embarrassment through the force but she also felt his honesty. He really did want to see her.

“I'm sorry,” Jag apologised. “I don't mean to ambush you. I just didn't think our time would be cut so short.”

“You haven't been dragging out the negotiation because of this, have you?” She had to ask.

Jag looked defensive. “No, never. I wouldn't compromise a deal like that. And I don't mix my work with my personal life either.”

“Yet you're saying you want to see more of me.” Jaina didn't know why she was on the offensive; she wanted to see more of him too. But deep down a part of her needed to make sure that he was someone worth seeing more of.

“I say it because you plan on leaving. And you're also no longer the liaison negotiating the deal on behalf of the Jedi. I...I'm not very good at making friends or anything like that. I was raised too strict for that. So when I find someone who I can genuinely enjoy a conversation with- I guess I just want to hold onto that.” Jag looked away, and Jaina caught the hint of a flush in his cheeks.

For her, she felt earlier's sadness leave. Jaina laughed softly as she thought over what he'd just said. “You want to be friends?”

“Is that what I'm asking? Maybe.” Jag turned his gaze back onto her and Jaina felt something warm wash over her as he smiled- a full smile- at her.

Jaina returned it, wholeheartedly this time. “Here I thought we were already friends.”

Jag visibly relaxed, the tension in his shoulders leaving him as he recognized her teasing. “Some friend you were, calling me useless and things like that.”

“Oh, you expect me to stop?”

“Yes, actually. We're officially friends now which means you have to be nice to me.” Jag said confidently.

“Ha,” she scoffed. “You really are terrible at friendships. Being friends means saying things you don't actually mean as long as it's funny.”

“That doesn't sound right to me. Are you sure?”

“Hmm, I don't know. That's how I do it.” Jaina shrugged.

“Well, my friend, we'll see how it goes.” Jag raised his cup. Jaina followed and with a clink of their cups, they drank to that.

-

Leia breathed in the fresh air of Bastion and she found it good to be out of the confines of a ship. Her ship had been escorted directly to the hangar of the Imperial Palace and her escort, after a long formal introduction, had shown her to the turbolift. On the way up to the reception hall, Leia contemplated what she'd say to her daughter when they reunited. Sorry? She didn't think Jaina would appreciate that. Maybe she should be harsh, play the big bad parent.

Leia shook her head. Jaina hated that one the most. After all these years, she still wasn't sure how to be the mother Jaina needed. Leia knew that it went both ways, Jaina would need to open up to her first before Leia could truly be there for her.

As they entered the hall, Leia found herself impressed with the décor. Fel clearly had a sense of style, or whoever it was who designed the place. It reminded her of her home on Alderaan where she had grown up.

“Princess Leia.”

She looked towards the top of the grand staircase before her from which the voice came. Jagged Fel was currently descending, his Chiss aide to his right.

Leia smiled and with a nod said, “Head of State Fel.”

By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, Leia had already made her way to greet him with a handshake. “While I do go by Princess Leia, I think since I'm acting on behalf of the Jedi, it would be Jedi Solo.”

Jag nodded. “Understood. It will be a little confusing having two Jedi Solos running around.”

“She was Jedi Solo first, though. I haven't actually taken my trials. I suppose I'm more honorary than anything else.”

“Of course. I was actually concerned to hear you'd be taking over the negotiation.” Fel said as he gestured for her to take a seat the long table in the hall. He held out the chair for her before taking his own seat.

“The masters wanted a more expedient handling of the matter.” Leia said cautiously.

“Which is understandable, but I don't think a change in negotiator will change much.” He nodded politely to the server who poured them both some caf.

“You'd be surprised.” Leia wondered what he was getting at as she took a sip from her cup.

“I believe the problem lies with the feasibility of such a deal, not with who comes to propose it.”

Leia sensed something in him that she couldn't exactly discern. Defensiveness, maybe, but on whose behalf she couldn't be sure. “Perhaps. If that's the case, though, it shouldn't matter who represents the Jedi. In fact I'm surprised you're handling the negotiation yourself.”

“Normally, I'd have my advisers handle matters such as this, but the outcome of this negotiation could make history. I'd rather handle it myself.” Jag said simply.

“Wise choice,” Leia mused. It was something she would have done- and actually did- when she was Chief of State. “Where is my daughter? I thought she'd be here.”

“In her suite, I assume.” Jag shifted in his seat. “Which reminds me, would you like a suite of your own or would you prefer to share with your daughter?”

Leia raised a brow. “I was under the impression that Jaina would be returning to Coruscant.”

“I believe the younger Jedi Solo has agreed to stay, at my request of course.”

 _That was interesting_ , Leia thought. Fel didn't let anything pass through his walls, though, so Leia was unable to discern any more than that. “In that case, then I'd like to stay with her.”

-

The suite was quite exquisite, even to Leia's tastes. She didn't think that they'd put her up with something akin to what a royal visitor might stay in, but from what she'd seen of the palace so far, there didn't seem to be such a thing as second-class accommodations.

As she put down her luggage next to the door, her daughter came sauntering out of what Leia assumed was the bedroom, dressed in only a bathrobe as she pulled her into a hug.

“Mother,” Jaina breathed out. Leia embraced her daughter, surprised that she'd be so eager to hug her.

“Jaina,” Leia pulled back, a hand in Jaina's hair as she looked at the beauty of her daughter. Jaina looked so much like her, with a bit of Han mixed in, and Leia almost felt like she was staring at herself in the mirror.

Jaina was shorter than her, something that wasn't common for Leia. “You look good. I guess Amelia isn't keeping you up at night anymore?”

Leia smiled. “She's sleeping better these days. When she stays in our room, that is.”

Amelia had had trouble being away from her mother who had before kept her so close to her. She often had nightmares that Leia imagined had something to do with the Force. It took a lot from herself and Han to find a way to settle the girl after a nightmare but now she mostly slept peacefully through the night.

Jaina nodded. “That's good to hear.”

There was a sense of apprehension in Jaina that Leia always seemed to get whenever they discussed Jacen's daughter. Jaina had been upset with them a year ago when she first laid eyes on the three year old girl and had instantly sensed that she was somehow related to her brother and old friend. Leia didn't know how to broach the topic; Jaina and Allana got along just fine whenever Jaina stayed in the Solo apartment. Otherwise, she didn't say much about the situation apart from inquiring about the general state of the child.

“What about Dad?” Jaina broke the silence.

“You know your father, always looking for ways to irritate me.” Leia joked.

Jaina smiled. “Good old Dad.”

Silence fell between them and Leia knew that she couldn't avoid it any longer. “I'm sorry about the council's decision. Please know that I opposed them on it.”

“Right,” Jaina turned away. “It's not your fault, I know.”

“Still, I don't want you to be discouraged.” Leia felt Jaina's anger spike.

“I'm not a child. You don't need to treat me like one.” Jaina shook her head as she turned to face her. She didn't look as if she wanted to be coddled.

“I'm just saying that you've done a great job so far. It's not your fault that the council is in a rush to get this done.”

Jaina rolled her eyes. “Again, I'm not a toddler. I can handle disappointment and failure. I'm used to it.”

Now it was Leia's turn to get angry. She scowled at her daughter. “When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself?”

Jaina raised a brow. “Is that what I'm doing?”

“Yes.” Leia moved closer to her. “Ever since the war ended all you've done is run away from your family and keep things to yourself. Then when you're upset you try to pin it on us. You need to be honest with me, Jaina. Otherwise I can't understand you.”

Jaina looked stunned and took a while to reply. “I don't know what to be honest about. Not without feeling sorry for myself.”

Leia's heart sank when she heard the sorrow in her child's voice. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you had nothing to be upset about. I just don't have a clue what made you so cold towards me.”

Jaina sighed and moved to sit on the sofa. “I don't mean to be. I guess it's just a defence I learnt a long time ago.”

Leia sat beside her, wrapping her arm around Jaina's waist. “You can tell me anything. I'll always be on your side.”

Jaina's eyes met hers. “I really am fine, Mom.”

Leia was almost convinced. Through the Force Leia felt the honesty in her words. It was her mother's intuition, however, that told her it wasn't entirely true. Leia offered her a warm smile. “Okay. I love you, Jaina.”

The emptiness in Jaina's eyes startled her. She wished she could see what was being kept behind them. Jaina answered quietly. “I love you too.”

-

It was a cold night on Bastion, and the gardens of the Imperial Palace allowed for Jaina to have a quiet stroll alone. She didn't mind sharing quarters with her mother- it was big enough for more than just the two of them. It was just that her mother had been trying very hard to get her to open up. She couldn't even go to the refresher without her asking if she was fine.

Jaina had to get away, to get away from the shame she felt when she looked at her own mother. Leia Organa Solo was the one of the three most prominent heroes of the rebellion that had toppled the corrupt and tyrannical regime of Palpatine's old empire which controlled more than half the galaxy. She later became the elected Chief of State of the New Republic and helped rebuild and restore democracy in the many planets that had previously been bogged down by the Empire.

Her husband, and Jaina's father, had been by her side through it all and had served as a General against the remnants of the Empire which sought to restore their control over the galaxy. The irony wasn't lost on Jaina that they were now here in the Imperial Remnant almost begging for an alliance.

Jaina let out a breath, and in the cold she could see it escape her. She wrapped the thin robe around her body in an attempt to keep in the heat that was quickly escaping her. She should have put on something more substantial, but she hadn't expected to make it all the way to the gardens when she began to wander around the palace. She didn't even bring her lightsaber.

In theory, it seemed so easy to just talk to her mother. To open up and share her burdens. In reality, Jaina struggled to even admit them to herself. That, she did a lot, struggled. It seemed that with every task ahead, she struggled to keep it together.

It wasn't always like that. Jaina had been more than a happy child and a more than competent student at the Jedi academy. Her master and aunt had told her all the time just how strong in the force she was, and just how wise she was for her age. But then the war happened, and the galaxy forced to defend themselves from near annihilation. She had lost so many friends. She had lost her brothers.

Jacen was still alive, but she had lost him along with Anakin on that mission to Myrkr. After seeing her brother killed by those creatures, she had a choice to make. Continue the mission, or to risk everything to get her brother's body back. She had chosen to get his body while Jacen chose to stay on the mission. When they separated that day, it seemed to have been permanent. Jacen had been captured and tortured by the Vong. She went down the path of the dark side thinking she had lost not one, but both her brothers. When they both came back from their separate journeys, it wasn't the same. It would never be.

It broke her. Her parents took it rough, of course, but they had each other and later Amelia to hold onto. Her uncle and aunt were blessed with a son, Ben. They had him to look after. Jacen had come back a hero, and after the war and his assistance in the reconstruction process, he'd gone off to learn more about the Force, a journey from which he still hadn't returned.

Jaina had simply wandered. She didn't have anything to hold onto. When she closed her eyes at night, all she could see was her baby brother's dead body, surrounded by Voxyn. When she lay awake at night, she thought of her fallen comrades like her first wingmate and close friend, Anni Capstan, who had one minute been flying her flank and then the next, ceased to exist.

As she went through her day all she thought about was Kyp Durron, and what he was supposed to mean her, how he was supposed to protect her-

“Are you alright?” The voice startled her, and she jumped back out of instinct. Her hand moved instinctively to her waist where her lightsaber should have been before remembering that she'd left it in her suite.

She finally looked up to see that the speaker was Jag Fel, looking apologetic at having startled her. Jaina sighed softly as she realised that no danger was present.

“I'm fine,” Jaina said, wrapping her arms around herself as she suddenly felt self-conscious. She was wearing only her undergarments under the robe while Jag stood before her, still in full uniform.

Jag nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on her face as he tried to find something in her eyes. “I see.”

Jaina frowned at him. “What are you doing out here?”

Jag took a step back when he heard the suspicion in her voice. “I was about to ask you the same. I come out here to think sometimes.”

Jaina backed down, remembering that this was his home not hers. “Oh. I came out here to think as well.”

“It's quiet,” Jag added. “And really beautiful at night.”

Jaina agreed. “I'm surprised you're allowed here by yourself.”

“Oh, I'm not. I'm sure Ashik has at least two officers shadowing me.” Jag shrugged.

“Four,” Jaina corrected him as she opened up her awareness to feel at least four presences nearby and out of sight, but ready to assist their Head of State if needed.

Jag seemed to believe her. “I assume the Force told you that.”

Jaina smiled, “It did. It tells me a lot of things.”

“Like what?” Jag asked, and he had that earnest look on his face, the one he had when he first asked her what the force felt like.

Jaina took a seat on the small stone bench. She looked around at the neatly trimmed hedges surrounding them. “If I'm in danger. Or if someone's lying. Things like that.”

Jag remained standing. “Those are useful things to know.”

Jaina snorted. “I wish it could tell me something else for once. Like what I'm supposed to be doing with myself.”

“It doesn't already?”

“It seems to with everyone else. My uncle got the call to rebuild the order. My brother is off to learn more about being the Force so he can return and better lead it into a new generation. Even my mother who hasn't formally trained as a Jedi felt the Force's call to serve the galaxy long before she even knew she was force sensitive. My uncle named me the Sword of the Jedi at my knighting ceremony and even now no one knows what it really means.” Jaina sighed. She seemed to let a lot out when speaking to Jag. A lot more than she should.

Jag thought carefully before he spoke, as if he pondered over every word she said. “I don't know how the Force works. I never thought much about it before. But maybe your calling hasn't come because it's not the time.”

Jaina looked up at him to see he was staring at her, his eyes full of sympathy and...kindness. She saw a warm, gentle kindness in his eyes, one she wanted nothing more than to feel forever. “I've been telling myself that for a long time. I guess I'm tired of waiting.”

Jag finally took a seat beside her and on the small bench and it was the closest they'd ever been. Her skin tingled at the heat he radiated, they were only a hair's breadth away from touching. “Do you know how old I am?”

Jaina shook her head. “I know you're young for a Head of State.”

Jag smiled. “I'm exactly thirty standard years. When Grand Admiral Pellaeon unexpectedly died, I never expected him to have appointed me as his successor in his will. I didn't think I was ready. But I was called to it, so I answered.”

Jaina nodded. “I know. You've done an amazing job. People no longer fear the Empire and honestly I think you may be better off than many in the GA.”

Jag licked his lips and Jaina couldn't resist staring at the shine left on them in the cold night's air. “I grew up among the Chiss, and being human I was held back from a lot of things. Not just because of their xenophobia but because biologically, the Chiss develop much faster than humans. They're mostly adults by the time they reach around age twelve. I was always behind in everything and my friends all grew up too quickly for me to keep up and became the stoic adults that surrounded us. I had to work extra hard to earn the position as a colonel and to command my own squadron.”

Jag paused, looking up at the vast array of stars above them. He continued. “If anyone had told me back then that I'd fully embrace my Imperial heritage and become an admiral and then the Head of State, I'd have never believed them.”

Jaina swallowed. “Maybe some people are just made for greatness while others aren't.”

Jag returned his gaze back onto her. “Do you really believe that?”

“I'm starting to.” She answered honestly.

Jag did something unexpected then. He took her hand in his, his thumb gently stroking her cold skin. Jaina felt her breath catch in her throat. He felt warm and gentle and he was clearly attempting to comfort her. Before either of them could speak, Jaina noticed a white snowflake fall in front of them. They both looked up, seeing more like the first descend.

It was beginning to snow and yet, Jaina never felt so warm even in her thin robe. She turned to face him when Jag began to speak again. “I have a lot of confidence that when you get your call, you'll do exceptionally well. If only some are made for greatness then I believe you are one of them.”

The ice around Jaina's heart melted and the walls she had built around herself seemed to crumble. As she looked into his eyes all she could see was his bare honesty, no pretences or polite gestures of formality. All she could see was Jag.

“How do you know? We haven't known each other for long.” She said, searching for some way out.

Jag sighed. “We haven't, but I'll have you know I have excellent intuition. Besides, from what I do know about you I think I'm qualified to say.”

Jaina didn't reply. She didn't know what else to say. She was content to sit here beside him and watch the snow fall with her hand in his.

They sat in silence for a few moments. They both came out here to think, but for Jaina she couldn't think at all. For once in her life, her mind seemed to quiet and the turmoil that previously haunted her seemed to no longer be an issue.

She didn't need to do anything else but sit and enjoy the beautiful night.

“You should get inside.” Jag suggested after a few minutes. It felt like it had been an hour. “I don't want you to freeze to death.”

Jaina smiled. “That sounds like a smart idea.”

As she stood, neither seemed to want to let go. So they didn't. They completed their quiet walk around the garden that had started alone for them both. He held her hand the entire way back indoors.

“Goodnight, Jaina.” Jag said, his voice laced with warmth.

Jaina allowed herself to bask in it. “Goodnight, Jag.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jaina smiled to herself as her mother and Jag went back and forth. They'd been stuck on the wording of the stipulations of the agreement that they'd come to only a week ago, three weeks after Leia had taken her daughter's place as the chief negotiator in the new alliance between the Jedi and the Empire.

The council wasn't happy about how long it had taken, even after Leia's arrival. But they had no other choice but to be patient as Leia worked to find a solution that would benefit both the Empire and the Jedi. It was agreed that the Jedi would be allowed access to Imperial hyperspace routes as well as access to select Imperial intelligence that would prove useful to Jedi activities. Additionally, the Jedi would be allowed to carry out missions agreed upon by the council and the Empire both.

In return, the Jedi wouldn't need to completely align themselves with the Empire, but there would need to be an official presence of Jedi knights who served the Empire as well as a treaty which compelled the Jedi to defend the Empire in any galactic crisis that doesn't directly conflict with the duties of the Jedi to the Galactic Alliance. They'd get this without having to fund the order like the Senate did.

Now, Jaina learnt, that although they'd come to an agreement the negotiations still continued as all this needed to be worded so carefully that one side couldn't blindside the other with a loophole. Currently, Jag and Leia were arguing what constituted a conflict with the Jedi's duties to the GA.

Since the night she'd spent with Jag in the garden, she hadn't felt the guilt of failing her mission. She hadn't even felt a hint of bitterness or anger about it. Jag's words stuck with her, the idea that her call was coming and that she needed to be prepared for when it did. She also got to spend more time with the Imperial in the last few weeks. It wasn't much, a lunch here or there, or bumping into each other on their way to meetings, or even a bit of banter while her mother left the room to comm the masters back home. Jaina liked spending time with him; it was refreshing and new and Jag always had something she wanted-or even needed- to hear.

Her favourite was the few times they'd both been wandering the garden at night. When they'd run into each other, they exchanged knowing smiles and continued the walk together, sometimes talking and other times in silence.

There was also the growing attraction between them that Jaina wasn't sure for how long she could resist. She didn't know what she felt for him or even what he could possibly feel for her. All she knew was that she wanted nothing more than to make him smile and to feel the warmth she always did whenever they were together.

“Yes, but I would need the assurance of Jedi assistance if we were to fall into a dispute with a single planet or system that just happens to be affiliated with the Galactic Alliance,” Jag was saying and Jaina forgot that she was supposed to be taking notes. _Oh well_ , she thought, they'd been saying the same things for the past two days.

Leia shook her head. “It's not about being difficult or trying to blindside you. We simply cannot risk falling out favour with the GA.”

Jaina yawned. She heard that same sentence three days ago. If this what diplomacy usually was then she was glad that she'd failed this time.

She caught Jag looking at her, as if he'd heard her last thought and there was a twinkle of amusement in his eye. _Get back to work_ she mouthed at him before rolling her eyes.

Jag looked away without a change in expression but Jaina sensed his urge to laugh. He always laughed with her.

Before Jag could reply- probably with something Jaina was tired of hearing- Ashik entered. “I apologise Sir, but your meeting with the Moffs is soon and we need to brief you and get you to the Conference Center in the next two hours.”

Jaina checked her chrono and saw that the meeting had run overtime as it always seemed to ever since an agreement was reached. “It's fine. We can reconvene tomorrow.”

Jag looked a bit exasperated. “We've been on the same point for the past few days.”

“I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed.” Jaina teased. She dialled it back though when she noticed her mother looking intently at her.

If Leia noticed anything she didn't comment. “We have, but it's important to do this right so that we don't have any complications in the future.”

Jag nodded. “Of course. I'm sorry to have to leave but the Moff Council can't be kept waiting for too long.”

Jaina packed up quickly, walking with her mother back to their suite. Leia sighed softly. “I miss Amelia.”

Leia didn't refer to the child by her real name unless they were in complete secrecy. She didn't dare risk anything in the Imperial Palace, not when the Empire and the Hapans were not in the best relations.

Jaina gave her a look of sympathy. “I know. But you'll be able to go home soon enough.”

“The holocalls aren't enough. Although Han keeps saying they're fine, I can't help but feel like I'm missing out on too much.”

Jaina fell silent. It pained her to hear her mother complain about going only a few weeks without seeing Allana. She had to go months at a time without ever seeing someone she was related to.

Leia sensed her daughter's change in mood and Jaina suspected she knew the reason why. “Sorry,” was all she said.

Jaina tried to shrug it off. “No, be as honest as you like. I already know you miss her. It doesn't hurt to hear it.”

It was a bald lie. Jaina knew Leia sensed it both in the Force and her tone. Leia shook her head, “Jaina, I don't mean to make things difficult for you.”

“It's not difficult.” Jaina continued when she saw Leia's unconvinced expression, “Just because it's uncomfortable doesn't make it difficult.”

“If you're sure. I'm going to comm them now. Want to join?”

Jaina shook her head. “I think I'm good.”

They parted ways at the door of the suite and Jaina went wandering as she often found herself doing. She followed her feet and ended up back in the executive wing of the estate. Jaina turned back around, knowing she couldn't be here without having any business. As she turned, she heard Jag call to her.

“Jaina,” he said simply.

She gave him a smile over her shoulder. “Jag.”

He was just coming out of his office and nodded politely at Cera when he'd spotted her turning away. “Did you leave something?”

“No, I was just wandering. You know I do that.” She felt a little embarrassed about it. Jag didn't seem to think anything of it as he began walking with her.

“You're quite the vagabond, aren't you?”

“That I am. When the mood hits me, I just follow my feet.”

“I can see how that made for a good pilot.” Jag 's hands were clasped behind his back and he seemed to be following her wherever her wandering feet took her.

“An ace pilot, actually.” Jaina corrected.

“Oh? You consider yourself an ace?” There was a hint of a challenge in his voice.

“I definitely am. I'm sure you'd fly like a green pilot against me.”

Jag actually laughed and it held an air of mockery to it. “Oh dear. You're in for quite the shock then.”

“Is that a challenge, Fel?” She stopped in her tracks.

Jag stopped as well. “It depends. Are you up for it?”

Jaina looked around. “Don't you have some important meeting to get to?”

“What? Are you afraid of losing?” He raised a brow.

“No way. I'll kick your ass then send you off to your meeting in shame.”

-

Jaina wasn't sure exactly what she was doing or how she ended up in the personal quarters of the Head of State but there she was standing awkwardly in the living room, wondering whether or not she should leave. The apartment wasn't what she thought it'd be.

It was well designed and furnished, yes, but it was also quite _minimal._ The art which had been such an important part of the rest of the palace seemed to be missing here. The place was also so spotless Jaina found it hard to believe anyone lived there.

“I'm showing you a great secret.” Jag said, pulling her out of her thoughts as he led her down the corridor. He palmed the control pad on the wall to the right. “Voice identification active.” The rest of what Jagged said, Jaina didn't understand, it was in a language she didn't know but sounded vaguely like the Chiss native language, Cheunh.

A hidden door to the left slid up, revealing a secret chamber. As they stepped in, Jaina saw two circular structures that took up almost the entire room. She recognised them to be TIE fighter simulators.

“You have simulators in your quarters? You're such a nerd.” Jaina grinned.

Jag winked at her. “Once a pilot, always a pilot.”

The two didn't waste anymore time. Jaina climbed the ladder into the simulator, dropping down into the cockpit and setting up her controls. She chose an X-Wing, her preferred ship and saw on the screen in front of her that Jag had opted for the signature Chiss clawcraft.

She put on her helmet and checked that her simulated ship was ready to fly. Through the speaker of the headset on her helmet she heard Jag's voice. “We'll do a simple game of cat and mouse. There'll be an even distribution of green to elite on each our teams. But that doesn't matter. You could get every single one on my team and still not be able to reach me.”

He was a pilot for sure, Jaina couldn't miss the bravado in his tone. She scoffed. “I don't know why you even bother. You'll clearly be the mouse.”

Jag didn't answer. The only indication that he had heard was the countdown that appeared on her screen letting her know the sim was about to begin. She wasn't nervous. She'd flown sims hundreds of times before and about twice as many actual combat missions. But she figured that so had Jag.

The game began, and Jaina felt herself fly as she'd done a million times before. She settled into it quickly and commanded her team to work on Jag's. She would go after him herself.

She dodged the laserfire coming her way fairly easily. She had her navicomputer set to target the opposing team's leader but every time she'd catch up to him, he'd find some creative way to escape the scope of her guns. The clawcraft was the most agile ship out there and it could escape the tightest situations that other ships simply couldn't. It was modelled after the classic Imperial TIE fighter but had been modified so that it could be much more nimble and with less blind spots in the design. It was as efficient as the Chiss themselves.

Jaina smirked as she caught Jag on her flank. With a simple jerk of the controls she found herself quickly descending beneath Jag's ship. She hit the brakes and with the fast speed of the clawcraft, Jag was enough distance ahead of her in only a few seconds that Jaina had him in her sights. She inhaled as her fingers pressed down on the buttons that released her laserfire and-

The screen in front of her went blank. Jaina blinked a few times, wondering if the power had cut out when a simple message appeared before her. _Game Over._

Jag's voice sounded in her helmet before she could work through her confusion. “I vaped you.”

“How?” She didn't understand. She had him in her sights, she was just about to-

“You fell for one of the easiest tricks, Jedi Solo. The clawcraft is the most nimble ship in existence. All I had to do was get you comfortable enough behind me for me to make a quick enough turn. Then I vaped you.”

Jaina bristled. “You don't actually fly that dangerously, do you?”

She could hear the air of superiority in his voice, “Of course I do. I'm just that good.”

“Again.” Jaina said between grated teeth.

“What?”

“We're doing it again.”

-

After the fourth time he beat her, Jaina was close enough to quitting that without her Solo genes she'd have probably been done from the second run. On their fifth simulation, Jaina had to think quick. Jag had managed to outfly her every time- and vape her as he so nicely put it- and Jaina was running out of ideas. She had no problem evading the computer that piloted Jag's teammates. She could eliminate them easily. It was just Jag that she had a problem getting close enough to spray with her laserfire.

Whenever she risked getting close enough, he'd simply take the opportunity to take her out. So she decided to be unlike herself and allow him to come to her. She liked being the aggressor, or the cat in this case. This time she'd be the mouse.

She stayed back and allowed her team to cause Jag enough problems and when he realised that she wouldn't be coming after him, he came after her. Jaina smiled wickedly as she saw his craft fly narrowly past the computer flown ships and into her own space. Jaina powered up her engines and allowed him to chase her. She flew up and he followed, she flew around her teammate's wreckage and he followed. It was like there was nowhere she could go that he wouldn't follow.

In no time, she was almost flying circles around him. Through the force she felt Jag's frustration at her excellent evasion tactics. He'd managed to beat her four times already, but that didn't mean he could fly better. As long as she focused on flying he would never catch up to her. And when she felt his frustration reach its peak and finally bubble over into his controls, she took advantage of his newfound sloppiness. Jaina simply aimed and fired. In an instant, his ship was gone and the screen announced a victory for her.

Jaina climbed out of the simulator glad to see that Jag had the same idea. She had on that cocky grin that she was told was the exact replica of Han Solo's famous one. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as her heart seemed to beat out of her chest. “You okay?”

Jag was sweaty, his hair plastered onto his forehead and the flush in his cheeks, from the heat as well as his embarrassment, made him look even hotter than he usually did. “I won four out of five times. I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“Sure you will.” Jaina practically glided towards him and in the confined space of the room she ended up almost pressed against him. She looked up into his eyes and saw uncertainty but also desire. That was new.

Jag's eyes flickered down to her lips and suddenly Jaina wanted nothing more than to for him to just take her into his arms and kiss her. Jag placed a hand on the wall beside her head and leaned in, “Bragging isn't the Jedi way.”

Jaina's pulse picked up even more and she struggled to keep the excitement out of her voice. “I'm also a Solo. Bragging is our specialty.”

Jag gave her one of those half-smiles that she adored and suddenly couldn't resist any longer. Jaina leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She felt his surprise through the force but he didn't make any move to stop it. In fact his arms moved to her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her back. Jaina felt herself soar like she did whenever she took off in her X-Wing, except this was without the accompanying feeling of dread that often occurred when she flew into a combat mission.

He smelled good, his spicy cologne as well as the musk of his natural scent sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her gently but with a sense of urgency as if he'd been waiting for this as long as she had. Her own hands snaked up his back, feeling his strong muscles as they made their way to link around his neck.

Sadly, Jag pulled back and Jaina was blessed with his smiling face and she figured her lips were just as red and sore as his now looked. He still held onto her tight as he whispered. “I couldn't resist anymore.”

Jaina's skin tingled as she felt his hot breath on her lips. “Neither could I.”

Jag simply leaned down to kiss her again. Jaina fell into it, she let him hold her, kiss her, and take away the weight that had been bearing down on her shoulders for years. In that moment, with his soft lips moving against hers, the hint of his tongue that licked into her mouth a few times, Jaina didn't want to be anywhere else.

-

A few minutes later, they were still embraced. Jag had her back pressed firmly against the wall and somehow she had found her legs wrapped around his waist, content to let him hold her up while he continued to passionately kiss her.

They were brought out of it when the door beside them suddenly slid up. Jag let her go quickly and she was on her feet in a second when Ashik's voice sounded.

“Are you simming when you're supposed to be getting ready for the meeting?”

The Chiss stepped into the room before Jag could stop him and he froze when he saw Jaina, her hands still tangled in Jag's now wrinkled shirt.

“Sorry,” Jag said before Ashik could, “I was just about to.”

Ashik, however, didn't have much to say. He simply looked at them one more time, nodded, and then left.

Jag turned back to face her, his expression serious before he broke out into a big grin. “Oops.”

Jaina burst out laughing. “I won't let you get me caught up in your little game of truancy. Now he thinks I'm a bad influence.”

Jag moved to pull her into his arms, resting his head atop hers. “Trust me, he thinks I'm the bad one.”

Jaina allowed him to hold her for a few more seconds, relishing in the feel of his strong arms around her before stepping back. “You need to get ready. I've already wasted a lot of your time.”

Jag shook his head. “It wasn't a waste. Not at all.”

Jaina smiled. “I'd hope so.”

“Look, Jaina-” Jag started before Jaina cut him off.

“I know, you have to go. Just comm me when you back, yeah?”

Jag nodded and with one last longing look, Jaina left the room and then his quarters and found herself in her to her own rooms. Her heart was still beating out of her chest. She couldn't even process what just happened apart from the pure joy she was experiencing.

Jag was something else, someone that could make her feel so good by doing so little. She wanted to hold onto that forever.

As she entered the living room, her mother looked up from where she sat on the sofa, reading the datapad before her. “Where have you been?”

Jaina then realised she was grinning like a fool. “Oh, nowhere special.”

Leia raised a brow. “You're sweating.”

Jaina looked down at her crumpled clothes and she figured her hair was dishevelled, Jag had run his hands through it a few times just now, and her face was probably as red as it felt.

“I went for a run,” the lie rolled off her tongue easily. Leia didn't seem to question it though.

Jaina threw herself onto her bed and hugged the pillow to her chest. She breathed deeply to calm herself. She wasn't a teenager and had no reason to be behaving as such.

But whenever she thought back to what just happened, to how he'd been so gentle yet urgent with her, the grin on her face failed to disappear.

She was screwed, she knew it, but she didn't seem to care.

-

Later that night, Jaina excused herself from the holo she was watching her mother to answer the comlink which had begun beeping. She already knew who it was.

“Took you long enough.” Jaina said, the door to her bedroom closing behind her.

Jag chuckled. “Moff Council meetings can be quite long and exhausting. I seem to remember you asking me to call you tonight, though. Was I mistaken?”

Jaina sat on the bed, fiddling with the sheet as she replied. “You weren't. I don't think I'd have been able to sleep without hearing your voice again.”

Jaina imagined the smile that Jag probably wore. “It's good to hear yours as well. Although I don't think anything could stop me from sleeping tonight.”

Jaina lay on her side, propped up by her arm. “Are the Moffs really that much trouble?”

“Worse than whatever you can imagine. It's like dealing with devious toddlers who want to cause as much mischief when the parent is away.” Jag's tone had a hint of suffering it.

Jaina laughed. “That is the strangest analogy I've ever heard.”

Jag joined in on her laughter. “Really? I thought it was pretty apt.”

“Oh I'm sure it was. Still strange.”

A comfortable silence settled between them. Jaina shifted so that she lay on her stomach. Jag then spoke, probably hearing her move around. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Her heart instantly sped up. “Right now?”

“Uh, I'm actually five seconds from falling asleep.” She heard him shift and it was sweet to know he was calling her from in bed.

Jaina internally scolded herself for sounding so eager. “Oh, yeah, of course. It's late and I already had dinner with Mom.”

“How about tomorrow night?” Jag asked and Jaina could hear the sleep in his voice.

“As long as you promise not to fall asleep by the time we get to dessert then sure.”

“Dessert, huh?” Jag yawned. “I hope we do make it that far.”

Jaina rolled her eyes at the innuendo. “Tomorrow night, then.”

She didn't hear anything else from him and Jaina ventured a guess that he'd falling asleep. She thumbed the comlink off and placed it on the hovertable beside the bed.

A few seconds later, the door slid open to reveal her mother. Leia looked curious as she asked. “Who was calling?”

Jaina froze. It was hard enough to lie to your own mother, much less a Jedi one so she opted for an evasive answer. “It was nothing, really.”

Leia took a seat on the bed beside her. “Really now. It was so much nothing that you had to leave the room.”

“What does it matter to you?” Jaina hated to start a fight with her, but she knew it was the only way to get her mother to back down. She didn't want to deal with how her mother would react to knowing who Jaina was talking to. “Suddenly you're interested in my every move. Would you like to know when I last went to the 'fresher as well?”

Leia recoiled and Jaina instantly felt horrible. “Right. Goodnight, I guess.”

Jaina didn't bother calling her back. She still didn't know what to say. She knew, eventually she'd have to tell her mother if she really intended to date Jagged Fel-

Is that what she intended to do? Jaina wasn't very good at dating, having ruined almost every relationship she'd ever been in. She wasn't very affectionate and men tended to find her independence and strong will to be unnerving in the end. Besides, Jaina wasn't the most open person in the galaxy and weren't relationships supposed to be all about opening up to each other?

Then again, she'd already found it easy to tell Jag things. He had also been honest with her in return. He had already found his way past her walls and into her life. The fact that she could feel so giddy after a simple call with him proved that he meant something to her. She just needed to know if he wanted a relationship with her.

 _Probably,_ she thought, _that's why he asked me to dinner._

How it would work, she had no idea. She barely knew how to date regular people, much less one of the most powerful people in the galaxy. Power didn't frighten her, no, she'd grown up in a family of powerful people. It was just that Jag's power and authority was different from what she was used to. It probably wouldn't bode well with his advisers and supporters if he were to date her.

 _You're getting ahead of yourself_ , Jaina reined herself. First she had to get through dinner with him, if he even remembered come tomorrow morning. The reality was that soon the deal would be over with and both she and her mother would return to Coruscant. The thought of leaving Jag behind, however, left her with a pain in her chest.

She really was screwed.

-

Jag checked his chrono for the ninth time in the last half hour and again it seemed like time was passing by so slowly. He'd been up early as he always was and had planned for the day with Ashik until office hours officially started. He had greeted his staff as he usually did, outlining what he expected to accomplish for the day and their respective duties in helping him do just that.

He had endured two meetings with cabinet ministers, planned fundraisers with philanthropists, spent a few hours analysing tax reports and being rights reports from planets all over the Empire. He had a rather unpleasant comm with a moff whom he suspected was involved in embezzlement that ended with more threats on his end than he'd normally have to issue in situations like this.

That took him to well into the afternoon, lunch forgotten as it often was, and he still had a well contained press conference to attend in the gardens in the palace and he'd had that trade agreement with Kuat that needed renewal still sitting on is desk-

He could use a break. The only thing that wasn't stressing him was the state of the military which- since he was technically the Supreme Commander of that as well-would take all of his attention should some crisis break out. The galaxy was relatively at peace, something he was eternally grateful for, but history had taught him well enough that it never stayed that way. There was always some new conflict or threat which escalated into full blown war causing suffering for the trillions of beings in the galaxy.

Jag sighed as Cera pressed a hot cup of caf into his hand, a sympathetic look in her eyes. He gave her a nod of appreciation before gratefully sipping the drink. The press conference would begin in about an hour and last for fifteen minutes at most but he still needed to sit through hair and makeup and then rehearse for the questions that he had already been told he'd be asked.

After, he supposed he'd give Reige a call. The admiral was a close friend and also a former protege of Pellaeon. Jag had entrusted him with the responsibility of running the Imperial navy and managing the fleets since Jag was needed mostly on Bastion. It had been a while since they'd spoken and Jag knew that due to his upbringing he had always needed to put extra effort in maintaining friendships.

Speaking of friendships, there was also the matter of the dinner he had promised to a Jedi knight. A smile crept onto his face as he thought back to the passionate kiss they had shared within his quarters yesterday. He had lost track of time as he found simming with her to be the most fun he had had in a long time. Then he later couldn't bring himself to part from her lips when she had kissed him.

Jaina Solo was something else entirely. She was so stubborn and feisty but at the same time kind and delicate. She was beautiful as well- ridiculously beautiful actually, but the true beauty was in her eyes. The entire galaxy was behind those eyes, he was convinced. When he looked into them he felt like he was free of burden and stress, like he was trapped in a spell that she had cast.

He wanted her, he knew that for sure now. There was no denying that anymore. Not after getting to hold her, getting to touch her smooth skin and feel her body against his-

“Sir.” It was Ashik. Jag had to blink a couple of time to make sure he was back in the real world.

“Yes?” Jag was convinced that Ashik had a sense for when he was thinking of Jaina because he managed to interrupt him every damn time.

“We should get moving to the gardens.” The devoted Chiss assitant said and from his face Jag knew that Ashik was well aware of what Jag had been thinking about. They hadn't spoken about what Ashik saw that night- well, he hadn't actually seen anything so maybe that's why he hadn't brought it up but Jag knew the lecture was coming.

Jag nodded in response, standing from his chair and wincing at the cracks that sounded as his back straightened out. “Right. Let's get this over with.”

The conference was nothing special- the Empire wasn't exactly the most democratic place in the galaxy and he could prevent the airing of anything he didn't find satisfactory with just a word. By the time it was complete, night was already beginning to fall since winter had begun and so he had decided to call it a day and allow his staff the rest they all needed.

He made his way back to his quarters, and immediately popped open the button of his collar and allowed the heat trapped within his uniform escape. It didn't matter how cold it got, and Bastion winters were nothing compared to those of Csilla, he always seemed to come back to his quarters overheated and exhausted.

Jag ignored his fatigue and took his personal comlink from his pocket and dialled Jaina's quick code. She answered after a few seconds. “Hey.”

The corners of Jag's mouth curled at the sound of her voice. “You haven't forgotten about our dinner have you?”

“Dinner?” Jaina sounded confused. He panicked. Was he dreaming when he'd asked her to have dinner with him. Before he could reply, Jaina started laughing. “Stop hurting your brain, I remembered.”

Jag shook his head at her teasing. “I was really worried for a second there that I dreamt up asking you.”

“Are you admitting that you dream about me?”

Jag snorted. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

“I would. So, dinner?”

“Ah, yes. If you'd like, you can come to quarters in the next hour.”

“Hmm,” Jaina started. “I suppose I could handle that.”

Jag smiled. “Good. I'll see you then.”

He commed the kitchen downstairs and requested a special dinner for two in his quarters and after receiving confirmation he headed straight for the shower. When he finally felt fresh and clean, he emerged from his bedroom dressed in simple black trousers and a long sleeved white button-up dress shirt. He let in the kitchen staffers who had by that time completed the meal and allowed them to set up the dining table by the fireplace for what he considered would be a romantic date.

Satisfied with the layout, Jag poured himself a glass of wine before settling himself on the couch, checking his chrono every few minutes until Jaina's arrival. Jag frowned. She was already twenty minutes late. Did that mean she was no longer interested? Jag had no idea.

As if to bring him out of his internal torment, the buzzer for his door rang. He got up, a little too quickly, and spilled some of the wine on his shoe. Shaking it off, he moved towards the antechamber. He mustered up a genuine smile before palming the door open and was rewarded with sight of Jaina Solo, between the two guards who were stationed outside his quarters of course, who had her arms crossed over her chest and that smirk of hers which he'd come to love in the past few weeks.

“I'm glad you made it.” Jag said simply as he gestured for her to come in. Before she could however, the security agent, Palin was his name, held out his hand before the diminutive Jedi.

“Your lightsaber.” Palin said and Jag winced when he saw the look of offence that flashed across Jaina's face.

“I don't just go around giving my lightsaber to anyone...” Jaina paused, her eyes boring into the agent's as if she were looking for something there. Apparently she had found it when she continued. “Agent Palin. That's going to be a hard no.”

The other agent shifted uncomfortably and Jag noticed his hand move to rest on the blaster hidden underneath his clothes. Jag figured Jaina probably noticed too. He cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

“That won't be necessary, agents, thank you.” His security officers looked dubious, however.

“Sir, we cannot allow the Jedi to enter while armed.” The other agent, Tonis, said, apologetic but firm.

“Can't you order these brutes off?” Jaina sounded bored.

Jag sighed. “They're not brutes, they're just doing their job.”

Jaina shrugged. “Same thing.”

Jag held out his hand for the lightsaber and Jaina grudgingly complied, handing it over to him without question. She walked into the antechamber that served as a foyer to his apartment- and probably also a scanner for any sort of explosive or anything else that could be used to kill him- and stood beside Jag, her eyebrows raised as the guards continued to look at her. “What? Do you want a strip search too?”

Their cheeks flushed and they turned away without saying any more. Jag palmed the door shut before facing Jaina and handing her weapon back to her. “Sorry about that.”

Jaina sighed as she clipped it back onto her belt. “I guess it's to be expected.”

Jag finally noticed what she'd worn, tight black pants and a long sleeved black top which was made of sheer cloth on the sleeves and around the collar. Her hair fell lightly past her shoulders and down her back but she wore no jewellery to accentuate her features. He figured Jedi didn't own much jewellery, much less worn it. He had never seen her anything other than her Jedi uniform- well, other than that time he'd met her in the garden wearing only a bathrobe- and he realised that she'd never seen him wear anything other than his own uniform either.

“I'm not in charge of my own security. That's Ashik's job, really, and you can imagine he takes it very seriously.”

Jaina nodded. “I understand. I'm sorry for being so abrasive.”

“Eh, it was kind of funny.” Jag smiled. Jaina frowned but Jag could tell it was in jest.

“You think I'm some kind of joke, Fel?” Her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to him. There was less than a metre of distance between them and he could smell her subtle but sweet perfume. _Alderaanian lillies,_ he identified the scent as, and thought it was a very Jaina-like scent.

“I think you're hilarious.” He admitted, not the least bit intimidated.

Jaina gave up the pretence, shaking her head. “Men. You're all so easily impressed.”

Jag's free hand, the one not holding his glass, moved to hold one of Jaina's. “I hope that tonight I can impress you.”

She smiled and it held a sweetness to it that Jag wanted to see more of. “Do your worst.”

He led her into the apartment proper, pulling out a chair for her at the small circular table that had been set up earlier. It was covered with a nice white tablecloth and there was an ice bucket at the centre of the table with a bottle of champagne seated comfortably in it.

Jag kissed her cheek before going to the kitchen to retrieve the dinner that had been put away to be kept warm and brought back two plates. He placed one in front of her before moving to sit at the chair across from her. He popped open the bottle of champagne, pouring it into the two glasses already set out on the table.

Jaina's eyes closed as she smelled the food. “Mm, I love Nerf hide steaks.”

Jag relaxed at that. He forgot to ask if she was vegetarian. That was something that he could see a Jedi being. “Then you'll love this. My chef is brilliant.”

Jaina smiled as she dug in. “So you didn't cook for me? Pity.”

Jag contained his panic by taking a bite himself. “Should I have done that instead?”

“I'm kidding, Jag. This is wonderful.” She looked so much more relaxed than she usually did. He hoped that it was because of him.

“I'm glad to hear. Although I'd love to cook for you too.” He said honestly.

“You can cook?” Jaina sounded surprised.

“Most pilots can't, I know. But I learned from my mother before I ever became one.”

“Really? I can make dinner for my sister if it's absolutely necessary but other than that I'm really not any good.” Jaina was already halfway through her meal. Jag needed to catch up.

“Well, I can show you how some time.”

“I'd like that.”

They continued to eat, making small conversation until they'd both finished the meal. Jag went to retrieve the dessert which they shared. Jaina was delighted to learn that Jag had a bit of a sweet tooth.

“You just seem like the type to completely reject anything sugar.” Jaina joked as she let him have the last of it.

Jag smiled as he spooned the gooey dessert into his mouth. “Nope. I love sugar.”

Her smile was so radiant, so beautiful, that Jag felt like he couldn't breathe whenever he saw it. Tonight, it was on full display. It warmed his heart to know that it was all for him.

After they'd finished eating, they took their glasses and the bottle of champagne over to the sofa in front of the large plasma display. Jag put on a holo, as they settled, Jaina pressed close to his side, her head on his shoulder.

Jaina watched, quite interested but Jag couldn't focus. He hadn't caught a single thing from the holo, all he was concerned with was the gorgeous woman next to him.

“I love _Hitchhiker_ , it's such a classic.” Jaina mused as she continued to look at the screen- and not him.

Jag thought the name was familiar, though, so he tore his eyes away from her and towards the screen. To his horror, he was greeted with the face of a much younger version of his mother.

... _Right, my mother was an actress._

“Ah,” Jag started. “I wonder why the holochannels always seem to show Wynssa Starflare films whenever I'm watching.”

Jaina finally looked at him, looking sceptical. “Her movies are classic. Even on Coruscant, you can always find one of her holos on.”

Jag coughed. “I'm aware she's popular-”

“Popular? She's one of the most famous of all time and considered the most beautiful woman to ever be on holo.” Jaina started and Jag bit his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. So, Jaina was a fan.

“She's also my mother.” Jag said. He felt Jaina stiffen and her eyebrows raised as she realised what he'd just said.

“Wait- I thought your mother was Syal Antilles, Wedge's long lost sister.”

Jag nodded slowly, his smile turning into one of amusement as Jaina pieced it together. “That's her real name, yes.”

Jag's hand waved at the screen as he continued. “She went by Wynssa Starflare when doing all that. But to me she's just Syal. Or mother, actually.”

Jaina's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. “Oh. I didn't know.”

“I thought you'd have known since you're such a big fan,” Jag placed a finger to her lips to stop her protest, “It was more than public knowledge that Wynssa Starflare married the commander of the 101st.”

Jaina avoided his eyes. “I'm not obsessed or anything to know that ancient history. I just grew up watching a lot of her holos.”

Jag smiled. “It's fine. I'm glad you like them. Truthfully, I haven't even seen most of them. I'm not really into holos.”

“How is your mother Wynssa Starflare and you're not a holo fan?”

Jag shrugged. “They're not exactly popular in the Ascendancy.”

Jaina shook her head, “Sad.”

“I didn't think you'd be so into them.”

“I spent a lot of my childhood in hiding on underdeveloped planets or stuck on a ship for weeks at a time. Holos passed the time.”

Jag put his arm over her shoulder and when she leaned into it her kissed the top of her head. “I like spending time with you.”

Jaina's hand moved to rest against his chest. “I like it too.”

She looked up at him, her eyes shining as if they were asking for something. So he leaned down and kissed her. It was just as magical as the first time, sweet and gentle but with a sense of underlying urgency. It felt perfect but at the same time it felt like it needed more.

His free hand moved to stroke her hair before settling on her cheek, pulling her closer to him as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He kissed her, slow and passionate and until they both desperately needed to breathe, and then some more.

It felt as good as flying. No, it was better. He held onto her tight as he ended up on his back, her legs straddling his waist as they continued to kiss, the holo long forgotten.

This was definitely better.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Jaina's eyes opened slowly. She had just had the best sleep of her life, not a single nightmare of memory of the past to haunt her. As she fully woke up she became aware of the fact that she was lying on top of someone-

 Jag. She'd been with Jag last night and they had ended up kissing for what she thought was hours while watching a holo. She lifted her head to see that they were still in the living room which meant they'd fallen asleep on the sofa.

 Jaina smiled as she saw Jag was awake. “Hello.”

 “Hello to you too,” he replied and his voice was deep and husky- and yeah, it turned her on.

 “How long have you been awake?” She asked. He looked more awake than she was.

 Jag smiled. “A while.”

 Jaina sat up, still on top of him. She felt a bit embarrassed but at least their clothes were still on. “Sorry. You probably have a lot of work to get done.”

 Jag sat up as well, his hands firmly grasping her waist as he did. “I do. I have this meeting with a very stubborn Jedi and her mother this afternoon. Not looking forward to it.”

 At the mention of her mother, Jaina remembered that Leia was still here on Bastion and that she'd be very suspicious when Jaina finally returned. She wasn't sure what excuse she could come up with as to why she spent the entire night out- or with whom.

 She decided not to bring it up with Jag. “Neither am I. The Head of State involved keeps arguing the same point over and over and I'm a little tired of hearing it.”

 Jag kissed her lips softly. “I'm just being thorough.”

 “Are you always thorough with your work?” Jaina lowered her voice, and even bit her lower lip for good measure.

 It got her the reaction she wanted and she felt Jag's excitement spike through the Force and even better, she felt him grow harder beneath her.

 “That I am,” Jag said deliberately, his eyes trained on her lips which she was sure were still bruised from the night before.

 Jaina was about to pull him into a crushing kiss when suddenly the door to the antechamber opened to reveal Jag's blue-skinned assistant who seemed to always know just when to interrupt them.

 “Good morning, Sir-” Ashik started before seeing Jaina seated on his boss' lap, her hair messy and lips red. He blinked a few times but said nothing.

 Jag stood, taking Jaina with him and setting her on her feet. He regarded his friend. “Morning, Ashik. Uh.”

 It wasn't common to see Jagged Fel stutter but Jaina could feel the internal conflict from him. His sense of duty fighting against his inner desire to tell Ashik to go away so he could spend more time with her.

 Jaina thought it was a little cute. “Good morning, Ashik. I was just leaving.”

 She was happy to see the disappointment on his face as she said it. He really didn't want her to go. She gave him one last look before moving to where the Chiss stood, nodding politely as she slid past him on her way out.

 It wasn't until she was almost halfway to her suite when she realised that she didn't have her lightsaber. She had placed it on the caf table in front of them when they'd settle to watch the holo and when Ashik had come in she didn't remember to pick it up when hurrying to relieve Jag of the awkward situation.

 She'd pick it up later. There was a good chance she'd be back in his quarters again, especially after the night they'd just had.

 Jaina had never been happy to leave her trusted weapon behind before, but this time she thought it worked perfectly in her favour.

 -

With a deep breath, Jaina entered the suite prepared to dodge her mother's inevitable line of questioning. Instead, she was greeted with the large holographic forms of her father and niece. Leia was seated at the small breakfast table with her back to Jaina and seemed to be engrossed in the conversation to notice her. Maybe she could sneak back into her room...

“Jaya!” the small voice cried out and Leia quickly turned to lock eyes directly with her. 

Jaina faked a smile as she went over to the table. “Hi, honey. Hi Dad.” 

Han grinned as he took in his daughter. “Good to see you too, kid. You and your mother need to hurry up and get back home.” 

Jaina laughed, a little awkwardly as she tried to avoid her mother's questioning gaze. “I'm sure the two of you are having way too much fun without us.” 

Allana had a bright smile as she spoke. “We went on the Falcon and then people started shooting at us and-” 

Han cut off the over excited child with a nervous laugh. “Kids, their imaginations are so active.” 

“Wait a second,” Leia's eyes widened and she finally looked away from Jaina, “You did what now?” 

Jaina smiled at the argument that began. Her parents could fight one second and then laugh the next as if nothing had happened. Jaina believed that nothing could break them- not even the death of their child could permanently damage what they had. She couldn't keep her mind from going to Jag and thinking that maybe one day they could have the same. 

She turned her attention back to the hologram, her parents going back and forth while Allana giggled in amusement. The girl reminded her so much of Jacen when they were children, fun and excitable but also very intelligent and a heart full of love. Jaina truly loved her and everything she represented. What she couldn't understand is how Jacen could be missing out on these precious years with his daughter, whether he knew or not. Through the force he must have felt something missing, he needed to know his daughter. 

Allana knew understood well enough that she wasn't supposed to talk about her true parentage. It was for her protection that no one knew that she was actually alive or even that Jacen Solo was her father. Still, the child desperately wanted to know more about her father and had taken to asking Jaina as many questions about him as she could. Jaina always answered honestly but she was also hesitant to give Allana a false impression of who her father was. Jaina herself didn't even know. Whenever she dared to reach out to him in the Force the vast cold distance between them was what she felt. Although, being all the way in the Empire, maybe reaching out to her brother would be more effective if he were nearby. 

“Hey, Amelia. I'll take you out for a ride when I get back.” Jaina said over her parents' bickering. 

Allana's eyes widened. “Really? Thank you, Jaya.” 

Jaina noticed that her parents had quieted to listen to the exchange and she felt Leia's surprise and delight through the force. 

Han huffed. “Oh, so it's okay when Jaina takes her out for a ride but not when I do it.” 

Leia rolled her eyes. “Jaina won't take her somewhere where people will shoot after them.” 

“I had it handled!” 

Jaina shook her head. She really loved her family and spending time with them. 

 _Then why do you keep avoiding them?_  

She didn't know the answer but maybe it was because it was easier. It hurt, but it was easier. 

“By the way,” Han was saying to her, “Why do you look like a tuskcat dragged you in?” 

Jaina internally cursed her father for reminding her mother but she managed not to react outwardly. “I went for a run this morning.” 

Leia's eyes raked over her. “In that?' 

Jaina nodded. “Yep.” 

“You've been doing a lot of running, lately.” Leia looked a little too amused for her liking. 

“You know me, I just...love running.” 

Han looked sad in contrast to his wife's mood. “Jaina, you don't need to overwork yourself.” 

Jaina was confused for a moment before she realised what he meant. He thought she was falling into another unhealthy cycle, but this time with exercise and training. It was terrible to play up on their genuine concern for her health but if it stopped them from figuring out the real reason for her dishevelled state. 

Jaina played the part, lowering her head. “I didn't want you guys to worry about me.” 

She felt Leia's amusement turn to concern. “Oh, Jaina. You could have told me.” 

Han sighed. “You've been eating, right? Make sure.” 

Jaina nodded like a child who just caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. “Yeah, of course. It's just the running, nothing else.” 

“Is Jaya okay?” Allana asked, her voice small and sad. Jaina felt guilty for worrying the child. 

“Of course I am. Running is good for you according to the holonet.” 

“Just make sure you don't overdo it.” Her father added. 

The mood was ruined thanks to her and her issues and the transmission was ended soon after. Her mother didn't let her go and there was a trace of suspicion in her aura. 

“You haven't been running.” 

Jaina looked away. “I definitely have.” 

Leia frowned. “Jaina, I know you're lying.” 

When she didn't say anything Leia continued. “Have you been doing spice again?” 

Oh. Jaina figured it'd come up again soon but right now wasn't a good time at all. “Mom, no.” 

“I need to be sure.” Her mother insisted. 

“I just said no. What more do you want? Should I pee in a cup too?” Jaina stood up, wanting to end the conversation here. 

Where would she even get spice while staying at the kriffing Imperial Palace? It was annoying to have her every move questioned by her parents as if she were the same age as Allana. Not to mention that they thought she was doing spice anytime she looked even the slightest out of order. 

 _Hey, Jaina your collar needs fixing- Wait! Are you doing spice?_ Jaina ignored her mother as she moved towards her bedroom, palming the door to close behind her. Now was not the time to be pestered by overbearing parents. Couldn't she sense how much happier she was? 

She was happy, wasn't she? Well, maybe not when she returned to the apartment. But Jaina hadn't felt this light in years. She couldn't remember the last time she had a nightmare. 

It wasn't fair to keep this from her parents, nor could she keep this a secret forever. Whatever she and Jag were, she would eventually have to reveal it to them. As always, she just couldn't take that step. 

Sighing, Jaina fell back onto her bed. She really needed to get over herself. 

-

In the meeting later that afternoon, Jaina found herself unable to keep her cheeks from reddening anytime Jag looked at her. She was even sure that once he had winked at her. 

She listened half-heartedly as he and her mother went back and forth. At least they'd move on from the point that had plagued them for almost a week now. If Jaina's estimate were correct then they'd be finished in the next week or so. For some reason, this fact made her frown. She didn't think she was ready to go home just yet.

“Jaina?” Leia brought her out of her thoughts. Jaina looked up with a smile. 

“Hmm?” 

“I asked what you thought.” 

Jaina cleared her throat as she realised that she'd miss more than half the conversation. Jag looked like he was trying to keep himself composed and not burst out laughing. 

“I, uh, I agree with you Mom.” Jaina settled for. It seemed enough. 

Jag didn't hold back the chuckle this time as he raised his brow. “You agree with what exactly?” 

Jaina smiled at him, a seemingly sweet gesture that held enough of a warning for him to get that she wanted him to back down. “All of it. We Jedi are united on most things, you know.” 

Leia was the first one to break character, allowing herself a good laugh before saying, “So you agree with me when I say that you've zoned out for most of the meeting.” 

Jaina flushed. “That's what you said?” 

Jag nodded and Jaina saw him bite the inside of his cheek as if he was on the verge of laughing himself. “I'm afraid so.” 

“Sorry,” Jaina started, “I didn't mean to-” 

“It's fine, honey.” Leia patted her shoulder and Jaina sank down in her chair, a little embarrassed. 

Jag gave her one of his half-smiles, and it was probably undetectable to Leia but for her it held enough humour to ease her embarrassment. “I'd zone out too if I had at least one more person representing me at the table.”

Jaina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “No you wouldn't.” 

“Hmm, you're probably right.” 

Meanwhile, Leia looked between them and Jaina hoped she didn't sense the familiarity. Leia didn't comment on it if she did. “I think we're ready to move on to formally writing the treaty.” 

Jaina's eyes widened. She hadn't expected them to clear up all their disagreements. 

“Let me handle that.” Jag said. “I have staff members for that sort of thing. By next week it should be complete for you to review and then all that will be left is the signing.” 

Leia smiled. “Thank you, Head of State Fel. When do you plan to sign?” 

“The next time I come to Coruscant, I think. Unless Master Skywalker is planning a trip to the Empire sometime soon.” 

Leia shook her head. “I doubt that. I just hope your visit will be soon.” 

Jag nodded. “It'll be sooner than you think.” 

- 

Jaina held the datapads in her arms standing close to the door as she watched her mother shake hands with Jag. 

“We should have some champagne,” Jag insisted. “We've completed our long negotiation, after all. However, I do have another meeting to attend.” 

Leia nodded. “We can raincheck.” 

As her mother walked past her to exit, Jaina lingered at the door for a few seconds until Jag felt her presence and looked up. A warm smile came to his face. 

“Is there something you need?” Jag asked as he moved towards her. 

Jaina moved out of the doorway, allowing it to close and hoped her mother had left her behind. “Actually, there is.” 

Jag raised a brow, his hands clasped behind his back, posture straight and rigid. Jaina wanted to test how far she could get him to drop his guard in his office. She swayed as she came to stand directly in front of him, datapads hugged to her chest as she smirked. 

“What can I do for you?”' Jag asked. 

“You have something of mine.” Jaina sighed softly. “I really need it back.” 

Jag's brows furrowed as he racked his brain for what he could have that belonged to her. “Oh?” 

Jaina leaned up on her toes and blinked her eyes innocently. “Yes.” 

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” He seemed to realise what she was doing but he didn't move an inch. She'd have to work harder. 

Jaina shook her head slowly, maintaining eye contact with him. “I thought you'd have noticed.” 

Jag looked at her carefully, and the intensity of his gaze sent a shiver down her spine. “I guess I'll have to unknowingly keep it then.”

“What if I remember where I left it?”

“That would be a start.”

“In your quarters.” Jaina felt a flicker in his aura.

“Oh, I get it. You're inviting yourself back to my quarters?” Jag stepped back as he spoke.

“I am not.” Jaina insisted. “I'm just trying to get back my things.”

Jag's hands finally moved from behind his back as they came to rest on her shoulders. Finally, he got the idea that should touch her. “All you had to do was ask.”

The words felt heavy, as if there was more meaning to them. Jaina swallowed. “When can I come retrieve it?”

Jag finally invaded her space and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Tonight.”

She closed her eyes as she felt the ghost of his lips on her skin. “When tonight?”

“I'll comm you,” he said.

Jaina nodded and forced herself to step back. She felt her desire for him calling her to stay, to jump into his arms now and kiss him. She ignored it. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He said as she moved back to the door and then more quietly, “And remember, all you need do is ask.”

-

Jaina took a walk after leaving Jag's office, not wanting to give her mother a chance to interrogate her. After an hour or so of wandering, Jaina returned to the suite to drop off the datapads and was pleased that her mother had been asleep in her bedroom.

Good. Jaina showered and put on some clothes more comfortable than her Jedi garments. She also put on a coat since the air had gotten colder and a bit of snow had fallen. Then she left the suite again.

In the past few weeks Jaina had managed to explore the entire property- all the parts that were accessible to her anyway. It was still an impressive feat considering how vast the area was, but Jaina always found herself in the gardens. They reminded her of the forests she, her brothers and sometimes their friends would play in at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. She missed them so much, their childhood innocence and the happy times they had. When she was with her brothers, Jaina had never been scared for too long nor did she ever have to worry about being alone.

Without them, it was a lonely existence. She wanted to feel her brothers' presences in the Force again. Anakin's was gone forever, she knew that, but Jacen's was still out there. All she had to do was reach out-

 It was such an easy thing for her to do, for any Jedi to reach out to a loved one. For her, she had a twin bond strengthened by the Force. It should have been so simple. But she had feared what she'd feel if she did reach out. Their bond wasn't the same, neither was Jacen.

Neither was she.

Jaina sat on the cold bench and cursed the cold winter air. Her eyes closed and she felt through the Force for him, for her twin. Then, in almost an instant she felt him brush her. Jacen had touched her back and it was as loving as it ever had been.

A tear slipped from her eye as she realised what she'd missed for so many years. Jacen was far away, but not far enough that they couldn't connect. She hoped he could sense how much she missed him, how much she wanted him to come home.

It seemed all she would get was that brush. She was alone again and found herself shivering. It was much colder now than it had been when she entered the garden. Jaina realised she didn't even know how much time had passed.

Her muscles felt stiff, probably as a result of the cold. She'd been sitting there for a while but still didn't feel the need to get back inside. Then her pocket began...beeping?

 _Oh_ , Jaina chided herself, _It's just your comlink._

She reached into her pocket for it and winced at how the cold seemed to bite at her fingers. “S-Solo.”

The voice sounded worried. “Jaina- are you alright?”

It was Jag. “W-why wouldn't I be?”

“Your voice sounds off.” He said. “Where are you?”

“The gardens.” She was too tired to think of anything clever.

“Are you crazy?” Jag sounded upset. “You'll freeze to death at this temperature.”

He was probably right. She forgot to check the temperature before coming outside. It certainly felt freezing. “I've been thinking out here for a while.”

Jag's voice sounded horrified. “You need to come inside.”

She frowned. “I'm not done thinking though.”

“Jaina, seriously.”

“Don't get cranky with me,” she retorted. Who was he to think he could tell her where to go?

“Do I have to come get you?” He said but it didn't sound too much like a question.

In fact he sounded scared. “Wait- are you w-worried about me?”

She hadn't heard the tremble in her voice until now. Maybe she should go inside.

“Of course I'm worried. You're sitting outside in the snow and the temperature is falling rapidly.”

Jaina looked up to see that it was night. “I see your point. I'm coming back inside.”

She found a bit hard to stand. Her muscles were more stiff than she'd thought. She almost forgot to pay attention to the voice speaking and thankfully she didn't.

“I'm coming to get you.” The shuffling in the background indicated that he was already on the move. Jaina smiled despite the cold wind against her cheeks. That was hardly necessary, no matter how cold it was now it didn't mean she needed his help to get back inside. She could probably fight in this weather once she drew up on the Force for some strength.

She wasn't about to tell him that though. She'd let the Imperial think he was rescuing her. Jaina said simply, “Okay, b-but don't be mad if I'm already in by the time you get here.”

Jaina pressed the button to end the call and, with a deep breath, began making her way out of the garden. As she approached the doors that opened to the lower level of the residential wing, Jaina saw they were already open and there was a figure coming at her quickly.

He wasn't even wearing a coat himself. “Are you sure you're not the one trying to freeze to death?” Jaina scolded him.

Jag looked a little red and his breathing a bit ragged. He had been running to get to her. “Let's just get inside.”

Jaina linked her arm through his, rolling her eyes at his clearly panicked state. “That's what I was already doing.”

As they entered the building, Jaina shrugged off the coat as the heat of the room warmed her up. Jag looked at her, he looked pained almost, as if he'd been expecting the worst.

“Why were you even out there?” Jag asked. Through the force he felt just as worried as he looked.

So he was the protective type. Jaina liked that. “I told you. I was thinking.”

“It's reckless.” Jag seemed to rein in his emotions.

“Maybe. I didn't mean to stay there for so long.” She said honestly. Normally she didn't spend time explaining her decisions to people. It was usually a useless venture since they'd judge her anyway. She wanted to explain herself to Jag though. “Why were you calling me anyway?”

Jag looked a bit embarrassed for overreacting. “I told you I would, didn't I?”

Jaina thought back. “Oh yeah, you have my belongings.”

“I'm sure I don't. I thought you were ready to admit that you just wanted to see me again.” Jag shot back. Jaina was glad he was back to his usual state although she did think his protectiveness was cute. As long as it didn't go overboard she was fine with it.

Jaina laughed, glad that the effects of the cold were going away. “I want my thing back.”

Jag pulled her into a hug. Jaina was surprised he would show her affection in front of the staff who operated and guarded the doors but she allowed herself to be enveloped in his warmth. “I don't have your _thing._ ”

Jaina pulled away from the hug. “Yep.”

“No, I don't.” He insisted.

Force, he was stubborn. Jaina moved towards the turbolift. “Fine, I'll just have to show you.”

Jag followed her. “Fine. I guess you will.”

They walked silently to Jag's quarters. Jaina saw the same guards from the night before and gave them an intimidating smile. “I'm unarmed today.”

Jag sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.”

As they entered into his living room, Jaina was pleasantly surprised to be pulled into a kiss. Jaina let him have it for a few seconds before laughing and pulling away. “Jag, you really do have something of mine.”

Jag looked at her in disbelief. “Seriously?”

Jaina moved over to the caf table and frowned when she didn't see her lightsaber. “It was right here.”

Jag stood beside her, his eyes scanning the table. “What was here?”

“My lightsaber- I'd put it...” Jaina's eyes travelled to all the places she had been in his apartment. Surely she must have left it somewhere there.

“You left your lightsaber?” Jag sounded unsure.

“Yes yes,” Jaina started to throw the pillows off the couch. Jag merely blinked as he watched her. “Don't just stand there. Help me.”

“Ashik probably has it.” Jag's hand came to rest on hers before she could throw the cushion.

“Why would he have it?” Jaina's eyes blazed in growing fury. She had planned to find her weapon and then flirt with Jag all night. Now some stuck up Chiss had thrown a hydrospanner into her plans.

Jag shrugged, maddeningly calm compared to her. “He probably saw it as he was leaving this morning and took it to be analysed.”

“If he's dismantled my lightsaber I will-” Jaina stopped mid-threat. Jag probably wouldn't like her threatening his assistant. Instead she continued her search. “Just comm him and ask.”

“Right.” Jag disappeared for a moment as Jaina frantically turned his living room upside down. It had to be here somewhere...

“When you said you wanted to come over I really didn't think you wanted to make _this_ kind of mess.” Jag said as he returned.

Jaina snorted. That was a good one. “What did he say?”

Jag walked over to her, one hand lifting her chin up to look at him while the other held up her lightsaber. “That he put it in the safe.”

Jaina sighed in relief before trying to snatch it from him. Jag pulled back his hand before she could. Jaina glared at him. “Hand it over.”

Jag smiled. “I will.”

“I don't want to play games, Jag.”

“I don't want you to leave.” Jag said simply.

Jaina didn't know what he meant by that. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“If I give you back,” Jag leaned in closer, he still had his hand on her chin as he tipped her head up until their lips were only a few centimetres apart. “You'll leave.”

“Oh. So you're holding it hostage?” Jaina asked, her heat beating faster.

“Yes. Problem?”

Jaina closed the distance between them, sealing their lips in a kiss as she used the Force to yank the lightsaber out of his tight grip. Jag pulled away in shock. “Did you just use your force powers on me?”

Jaina grinned as the lightsaber came to her hand. “Nope. I used my feminine ones.”

“Ah, should I fear those more?” Jag asked.

“Probably.” Jaina's free hand moved to Jag's chest, pushing him backwards until he was seated on the sofa. Jaina moved to sit in his lap, and kissing him.

Jag's hands moved to her waist. “I don't like mess, you know? And you messed up my living room.”

“Are you saying we should take this somewhere else?” Jaina hoped he said yes.

Jag's eyes flickered to her lips and his grip on her waist tightened. “If you want to, we could. We can do anything you want.”

Jaina smiled. “Then you could start by showing me the rest of this apartment. Maybe there's somewhere more comfortable than this sofa.”

Jag grinned, kissing her as he stood up. Her legs wrapped around him as he held onto her. “I do know one place that may-”

Jaina shut him up with her lips. Jag got the idea though and manoeuvred them towards his bedroom.

Jaina felt Jag's desire as strongly as she felt her own and as he put her down on the large bed at the centre of the room that Jaina still hadn't taken the time to look around, Jaina knew tonight would be a night she wouldn't forget.

Jaina remembered to put her lightsaber on the night stand and hoped she didn't forget it by morning.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes opened slowly, accepting the light streaming in through the window. She sighed softly, seeking the warmth of the strong arms wrapped around her. Last night had been...probably the best night of her life. She wasn't a stranger to sex, hadn't been in years, but last night was different. Her feelings for Jag made it different.

Jaina felt his lips on her shoulder and then his husky voice sounded. “Morning.”

She smiled, closing her eyes once more. “It's too early.”

“Not for me,” Jag said softly, his lips still trailing her bare skin.

“Why are you always up so early?” Jaina asked, wiggling in his arms to face him. He looked beautiful, his dark hair tousled from sleep. Jaina had to remember how to breathe. “Don't tell me work.”

Jag smiled as he propped himself up one elbow. “On Csilla, nights are longer than day. So I'm used to getting up before the sun does.”

Jaina took a good look around the room. It was simple but elegant, just like Jag, and it was spotless- minus the clothes that they had thrown off in a hurry the night before. She realised the light streaming in was artificial. It was probably a safety risk for there to be a window access to his quarters. “So even if you're tired, you wake up ridiculously early?”

Jag smiled as his finger stroked her cheek. She leaned into the touch as he answered. “Well, I do have _work._ ”

Jaina rolled her eyes. “Right, right. I guess being a Head of State is an everyday job.”

“It is. I thought being a Jedi was too.”

“Oh, I'm a Jedi everyday. That doesn't mean I can't take vacations. Or sleep in every now and again.” Jaina hugged the sheet close to her. Jag wrapped his arm back around her when he noticed she was cold.

“Maybe I should become a Jedi.” Jag joked. Jaina playfully slapped him in the chest, pausing to feel his strong muscles. Jaina wondered where he found the time to work out.

Jag leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. They remained like that for the next few minutes, wrapped up in each other and kissing like there wasn't anything else in the galaxy to tend to.

Jaina bit her lip softly as she pulled back. “Please tell me Ashik isn't going appear from in the closet.”

Jag laughed. “I can assure you that won't _ever_ happen. But he could be here soon.”

“Does he come here every morning?” Jaina asked.

“On weekdays, yes. We have to prep for meetings and so on. It would be cruel to expect my entire staff to get to the office before daylight but Ashik and I are fine with it.”

“You're a workaholic.” Jaina laughed.

“There is no such thing.” He pinched her side in retaliation. Jaina squealed as she tried to escape his arms. Jag held onto her though, laughing as Jaina's fingers suddenly bore into his side. Jag laughed as he tried to stop her.

“Oh?” Jaina had on a wicked grin, “You're ticklish.”

“No,” Jag muttered as he grabbed her offending hand. “I am not ticklish.”

Jaina raised a brow. They were tangled together, Jag currently on top of her as he tried to keep her from causing any more mischief. Jaina decided to let him win this one. “I'll keep that knowledge safe.”

Jag kissed her gently before letting her hands go and settling beside her. “I really enjoyed last night.”

Jaina shifted onto her side, looking directly into his eyes. She saw the same honesty and vulnerability that he'd been showing her recently. “Me too.”

“Jaina,” he took her hand in his, “I've come to care for you a lot in these past few weeks.”

Jaina was met with the reality of what he was going to say. The negotiation was complete and she'd have to return to Coruscant as soon as Jag's people had drawn up the treaty- and if they worked for Jag that meant in the next few days. She wasn't ready to leave him. “I care for you too. More than I thought I could.”

Jag smiled. “I'm happy to hear that.”

Jaina's face betrayed her feelings and she couldn't stop the frown from forming on her face. “I'm going to have to leave in the next few days. You know that.”

Jag didn't look too bothered and Jaina wasn't sure if she should be worried about that. “I know. You have a duty to the Jedi and that duty stipulates that you report back to the council upon completion of your mission. I understand that well enough, but knowing that doesn't diminish my feelings for you.”

Jaina snorted. “Don't get all smart with me. Just say you'll miss me and be done with it.”

“I'll miss you,” Jag said, “But I'm not done with you.”

She didn't know what to say. There was no way they could maintain a relationship with that much of a distance between them. “You say that now.”

“I do and I'll say it to you again later.”

Jaina was sceptical. “I don't know what will happen. I doubt I'll be back in the Empire any time soon.”

Jag nodded. “I know.”

“Then why are you so confident that we'll be fine?”

“Because I'm coming to Coruscant.” Jag said simply.

“...why?” Jaina finally sat up. Jag did the same.

“Because the months of planning and preparing have finally come to fruition. The Empire and the Galactic Alliance are going to finally come to an agreement. Our goal is unification.”

Jaina's eyes widened. “You're not serious?”

He nodded. “When am I ever not serious?”

A grin slowly formed on her face. “You'll be on Coruscant?”

“If a deal with the Jedi took a little more than two months then trying to patch up things between the Empire and the New Republic will definitely take a lot more time than that.” Jag's hand came to hold her cheek, his thumb stroking gently as he continued speaking, “So I don't think that your leaving will hurt us.”

“Is there an us?” Jaina had to ask. She had to know this was as real for him as it was for her.

“Yes. Of course there is, as long as you'll want me.”

Jaina kissed him. “I think that'll be a long, long time.”

-

Jaina strolled leisurely back to her suite. Jag had a lot to do, she understood that and so when he had tried to stay in bed longer with her she'd kissed him and told him to go do his job. She'd be more than fine.

Jaina patted her hip, grateful that she'd remember to take her lightsaber this time, although the last time she'd left it had yielded good results for her...

She smiled at the memory of this morning. It had been perfect in her estimation and she even yearned to wake up like that everyday, seeing Jagged Fel's smiling face, free of any notions of propriety or duty. Just him, raw and honest and so incredibly taken with her.

Jaina knew she was blushing but she allowed herself this much. She'd been smiling so much more these past few weeks and she knew exactly why. Jag made her happy.

As the door to her suite slid open, she was too distracted to notice her mother seated on the sofa, a cup of caf in her hand as she waited for her daughter to return.

“Went on a run?” Jaina jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

“What?” She said rather bluntly.

“You went for a run, yes?” Leia said, her presence indicated she was quite amused.

“Uh,” Jaina stuttered, “Yeah, I did.”

Leia stood, placing the cup on the table in front of her. “Do you think I'm an idiot?”

Jaina knew from her face that she'd been found out. All she could do was try to smooth it over if her mother decided to say it. “I don't.”

“I'm going to give you the chance to tell me.” Leia wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist and led her to the sofa.

“Tell you what?”

“Where you've really been going on these runs of yours? And why you keep coming back in last night's clothes.”

Jaina sighed as she sat and with a roll of her eyes she said, “I'm not doing spice if that's what you think.”

Leia sat beside her, her eyes no longer held amusement but disappointment. Great. “No, you've been doing something else. Or maybe I should say someone else.”

Jaina recoiled. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, honey.” Leia shook her head. “What were you thinking? Did you think sleeping with him would get us the deal? Or even worse, is that what happened?”

Jaina's shock kept her from retorting but that shock quickly turned into anger. “How dare you?” she almost shrieked, “I can't believe you'd think that about me, much less say it to me.”

Leia looked apologetic, “What am I supposed to think? You don't tell me anything.”

“Who I sleep with is none of your business.” Jaina stood up, turning away angrily. Her mother caught her arm before she could leave.

“Jaina, you're being reckless.”

Jaina yanked her arm out of her mother's grip, glaring at her. “You literally accused me of sleeping with a man in order to secure a treaty. Don't touch me.”

“Well, what are you doing then? Do you think that this is going to end well?”

“Yes!” Jaina backed away from her. “Yes, it will. Because he means something to me and I mean something to him.”

Leia was silent for a moment, probably searching if she was sincere through the Force. Finally she said, “I'm sorry for what I said. For jumping to that conclusion.”

Jaina shook her head, ready to be done with the conversation. “Apology accepted.”

“But Jaina, that still doesn't make this okay. You weren't sent here to fall for him.”

“Yeah, well, I did.” Jaina's arms folded across her chest. She didn't know what else her mother wanted from her. She'd found someone who made her happy. This shouldn't be causing a big issue like the one they were having now.

“The council won't be happy,” Leia pointed out.

“It's none of their business, honestly.” Jaina knew it wasn't true. If they found out prematurely this could damage her reputation in their eyes. They'd probably reach the same conclusion that Leia did- and they'd be less understanding and forgiving than her mother was.

Leia was dubious. “I just don't want you to get hurt.”

“This isn't a fling, Mom.” Jaina sighed. “I've never felt this way about someone before. I've never had someone who cares for me like he does. Someone who doesn't want to hurt me, or cast me aside. Can I please just have this?”

Leia must have heard the pain in her voice, the desperation in her eyes. She pulled her daughter into her arms. “I won't tell the Council.”

“Thank you.” Jaina returned the hug.

“I didn't know that he meant that much to you.” Leia said honestly when they separated.

Jaina nodded. “He does. I don't know when exactly it happened, but it did. He's an amazing person, Mom.”

Leia smiled. “Well, I do know the man.”

“Not like I do. He's a little stuffy in formal situations, sure, but he's really someone worth holding onto.” It felt good to say it to another person. It felt good to share this with her mother.

Leia smoothed down her daughter's messy hair. “Okay, honey. I'll support you on this. Don't expect your Dad to though.”

Jaina laughed nervously, “I don't look forward to telling him.”

“You know your father. He'll be upset because he's an Imperial and a Fel to top it off. That's not a good start.”

Jaina sighed. “Hopefully, Dad will see how happy I am and let all his preconceptions about Imperials and the Fel family go.”

“Oh, darling, I wouldn't go wishing for impossible things now.”

-

“I think that an apartment on Coruscant would be more secure than the embassy.” Cera suggested.

Jag leaned back in his chair, listening half-heartedly as his advisers argued. He felt a little guilty letting them argue when he knew he'd go with whatever Ashik suggested was the best option.

“He'd have to travel every day and night to his office in the embassy. That itself poses enough of a risk. He should be housed in the embassy.” One of his most trusted ambassadors shot back.

Jag felt a little juvenile. He had so much power and yet when it came to matters like where he could live or where he could go he was required to have a committee of some sort. It was the reason he had trusted Ashik, a long time friend, to head his security. If he couldn't control his own security he might as well have someone he trusted with his life doing it.

The move to Coruscant needed planning. He would have to conduct all of his diplomatic affairs as well as his Head of State duties from the embassy. The negotiation would probably take months to complete and while he was sure he'd have to travel back to the Empire intermittently, his greatest concern were the Moffs. He had their grudging respect, he knew that, but leaving the seat of government for so long was a risk and while many moffs lived on Coruscant or Imperial systems far away from Bastion, there was always the possibility that one or few could be up to something while he was away.

Jag could handle a few misbehaving moffs; his concern was the people of the Empire who may be negatively affected by their scheming. Jag thought of the positives next. The new trade deals that he could establish with Alliance planets were most beneficial. While the Empire was more than self-sufficient, it was rather expensive when some resources were provided by only a handful of planets.

Jag would also have the aid of the Alliance's military should threats from the nearby Unknown Region- which wasn't as unknown to him as it was to others- become too much for the Empire to bear alone. He'd have to assist the Alliance with their usual squabbles and crises, but he was sure that there wouldn't be anything too much for the Empire to shoulder. The promise of a more permanent end to the conflict between the Empire and the Galactic Alliance was worth it.

Then there was Jaina Solo. What was budding between them would have been thoroughly squashed if he weren't relocating to Coruscant in the coming weeks. He'd lived for thirty years but he hadn't ever been in love, not really anyway, but he had a chance to have that with her. Nothing he had felt for anyone before could compare to what he felt whenever they were alone together.

He lifted his head and tuned back into the conversation. It seemed they'd decided for him to have a private residence in addition to a personal suite in the embassy.

“Are we finished?” Jag said as he looked around the room. He hoped he didn't come off as impatient but he had a very important interview to announce his departure for Coruscant this evening and he didn't want to spend most his day listening to his handlers argue over which days he should stay in a secret apartment and when to be at the embassy.

His advisers nodded, taking up their belongings before leaving. Ashik came to stand by his shoulder, handing him a datapad with his briefing for the interview.

“Do I really have to have two residences?” Jag asked.

“It's the best solution,” Ashik replied, as serious as ever.

“I'm still not used to having more than a bunk in a room with the rest of my squadron.” He'd missed the comradery and closeness of piloting. He wasn't used to the extravagance of penthouses and presidential suites of hotels.

“You're no longer a pilot, sir.” Ashik moved to sit across from him, powering up his own datapad.

“Once a pilot, always a pilot.” Jag found himself switching to Chiss. Ashik didn't react, he was used to speaking the Chiss native tongue when they were alone. Jag continued, “You can't tell me you're used to this either, no matter how many years it's been.”

Ashik looked up from his datapad. “It's work. Or are you asking me a human question?”

Jag cracked a smiled. “What, in your estimation, is a human question?”

“One in which you expect me to stop looking at things from a logical point of view.”

“Well, it is most certainly a human question. Or rather, a non-Chiss question. We're not a part of the Ascendancy anymore, Ashik. We don't have to operate by their rules.”

Ashik was silent for a moment and Jag saw the conflict cross his face. “You don't, perhaps. But I am still a Chiss.”

“We're both disgraced in their eyes. Once upon a time they thought me to be as blue skinned as the they were. Now, I'm just an example of why humans are clearly inferior.” Jag put down his datapad to regard his friend directly.

Ashik blinked. “Our...rejection from the Ascendancy is unfortunate but it has yielded great results from us both. Now, I'm the alien and you're the superior species.”

Jag had on a sad smile. “According to these new set of rules. But that's all they are, arbitrary rules. They differ from place to place. I was a Chiss because I believed in their values and ethics. But because of those ethics, I can no longer be one of them.”

Ashik nodded and Jag thought that he saw sadness in his eyes. He had only seen it before when they'd both been exiled many years before. “Neither can I.”

“But we've been given a chance to thrive in the Empire, to change it for the better. I was born with Imperial blood. But just like how I adapted to the Chiss, you can adapt to the Empire. Or is that not what you want?”

“Again, that is a human question.” Ashik went back to looking at his datapad.

Jag sighed. He thought he was finally getting his friend to open up. “I suppose it is.”

Silence fell between them and eventually Jag settled for reading the information before him. After some time, Ashik finally spoke up.

“I like the work we're doing here.”

Jag looked up to see his steely red eyes. “Really?”

“Of course. I look forward to continuing it.”

Jag smiled. “As do I.”

-

Leia was impressed. Jag's assistants had written up a perfect draft of the treaty and at first glance she couldn't find a single fault. It was exactly like what they had discussed and agreed upon, the wording was even the same. Of course she'd have to read it over many more times just to be sure but she could definitely take this back to Council in the next two days.

“I assume the signing will be the first thing you do when you get to Coruscant.” Leia said. She had seen the interview he gave a few days ago and it was big talk around the galaxy. The New Republic and the Imperial Remnant were putting aside their differences and finally seeking to be allies. It was history in the making.

“Maybe not the first thing,” Jag answered. He was reviewing his own copy.

Leia raised a brow, “You don't plan on dragging this out, do you?”

Jag finally looked at her. “Of course not. We don't need to wait for the signing either. If Master Skywalker has some urgent business to attend to then he can go ahead and start planning. I won't be in his way.”

Leia smiled. “Thank you.”

The young Head of State nodded before burying himself in his datapad, probably checking for even the smallest spelling error. He was stoic and overly formal, much like the Chiss who had raised him, but he was also disciplined and moralistic. Leia felt a little guilt to think that he wasn't what she expected her daughter to like.

Jaina was reckless and horribly messed up from the war, Leia knew that no matter how much her daughter pretended she wasn't. She had no idea where Jaina was or what she did when she had disappeared after the war. She had no idea where her daughter went whenever she disappeared these days.

Jag Fel seemed like a good person and he had a spotless record to back it up. Leia, being a politician herself, knew that having a spotless record didn't mean he would be good enough for her daughter. Many a politician had dark secrets and personal failings behind them. From Leia's own research she didn't know why he had defected to the Empire. There could be something there worth exploring-

Leia shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of reasons to go against what Jaina wanted- and her daughter _insisted_ that a relationship with Jagged Fel was what she wanted. But she had to make sure that this wouldn't be a mistake that ruined Jaina's already fragile psyche.

“I apologise if this is rude, but I must ask.” Leia broke the comfortable silence between them. She had asked Jaina not to attend this meeting so she could question Fel.

Jag looked up, “Go ahead.”

“What are your intentions with my daughter?” Leia didn't mean to come off as an overprotective mother but it he really intended to date Jaina then he'd have to prepare to eventually deal with Han Solo.

Jag paled a little and after turning off his datapad he answered, “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Jaina told me about you two if that's why the tuskcat's got your tongue. I know you've been seeing her.” Leia had to admit it was a little fun to make the usual composed man to squirm.

“Right, of course.” Jag sighed before continuing, “She's an amazing woman. I want to make her happy.”

Leia nodded. “That's good to hear. But do you think that you can do that given both your positions.”

“Well, the Jedi are now the allies of the Empire and soon to be allied with your government. There shouldn't be any conflict,” Jag asserted. He'd probably thought everything through.

“That's true. What about what it would mean for her if people knew that she'd pursued you while acting as a liaison to secure a deal for the Jedi. Or even if just the Jedi council knew?” She hated to imply this for a second time but she needed to ensure that he wouldn't hurt Jaina, deliberately or not.

Jag spoke carefully. “It's not unheard of for persons to meet in formal situations. I would hope that the Council would never vilify Jaina for an assumption such as that one.”

“That being said, if you two were to go public she'd face a lot of scrutiny. It comes with being a woman involved with a powerful man.”

Jag raised a brow. “I would think that she could handle such scrutiny being both a Skywalker and a Solo.”

It was a fair point. While Jaina wasn't a public figure and wasn't even a recognizable face to the average citizen, she had been born into a famous- some would say infamous- family. She had dealt with scandal and smears from the press all her life.

Leia conceded. “You're right. I doubt public perception would affect my daughter.”

Jag shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. Maybe she should have asked outside of the office. “I wouldn't just allow her to be smeared by overeager journalists who seek to distort the truth and sell a story.”

“You can silence the press here, sure, but elsewhere you'd have to simply ignore whatever is being said. That's my advice to you anyway.”

Jag nodded. “Does that mean I have your blessing?”

Leia almost laughed. He really was a traditional kind of guy. “I won't stand in your way, if that's what you're asking. But I hope that in the coming months I'll get to know you outside of this office. If you and Jaina plan to proceed with this, that is.”

Jag visibly relaxed and his confidence restored. “We do. And thank you anyway.”

Leia stood, datapad in hand. “You're welcome. But please remember, her mother's a Jedi and her father's Han Solo. You would want to think twice before doing anything to upset her.”

Jag did an admirable job of not looking intimidating. Good thing Leia had the Force to know otherwise.

-

“How long do you plan on keeping me waiting?” Jaina asked, allowing irritation to creep into her voice. She was lounging on his bed dressed in only the bathrobe she'd copped from his very luxurious bathroom.

Jag rolled his eyes at hers, continuing his comm call as he paced the room. She was leaving the next morning and she wanted to spend her last night in the Empire with him. Her question had two meanings, how long until he got off the comm and into bed with her and how long until he'd be joining her on Coruscant.

If Jaina were a different woman, she'd probably attempt some sexy pose. Being herself, she knew it'd probably look awkward and only serve to make him laugh. She settled for pretending to be asleep.

With her eyes closed, Jaina listened to Jag's steady voice. He was talking to who she assumed was one of his assistants, giving instructions for some sort of important conference that he'd host before his departure. Jaina sighed, a little too loudly as she buried her face into the soft pillow. Maybe that'd get his attention.

She was delighted when she felt his body press against her back. He was still speaking into his comm as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. Jaina leaned back, tucking her head under his chin. Jaina was going to miss this, the peace that fell over her whenever they were together. She wasn't ready to get back to the real world.

Jag kissed the top of her head after ending the call. “You're so beautiful.”

Jaina smiled, turning so that she could kiss him. “I'm already in your bed. No need to flatter me.”

Jag smiled. “It's not flattery. You're truly the most beautiful person I've ever seen.”

“Your mother is Wynssa Starflare.” Jaina shook her head.

“My mother is my mother.” Jag stated.

Jaina cupped his cheek, stroking gently with her thumb. “You're very beautiful yourself.”

Jag pulled her closer, their bodies tightly pressed. “I don't deserve you.”

She laughed, unable to help the self pity from taking over, “I think you'll find that it's the other way around.”

“Why would you say that?” Jag asked.

She sighed, resting her head on his chest. She really didn't want him to lose him not to any of her foolish insecurities or reservations. But if she didn't tell him then she'd never be able to keep him. “I'm really not someone you should idolise,” she lifted her head so he could see the seriousness in her eyes, “I don't want you to put me on a pedestal.”

“Admiring you isn't putting you on a pedestal,” Jag frowned.

Jaina broke away from his arms, sitting up as she hugged her robe to her chest. “I just don't want you to think that I'm always pleasant or nice.”

“I kind of realised,” Jag sat up with her, “I'm not asking you to be perfect.”

“But you don't know what I've done. You don't know the things I've been through.” She didn't want to sound so vulnerable, but she owed him the chance to walk away from the rollercoaster that was her life.

“Then tell me,” Jag insisted. “Tell me what's troubling you.”

Jaina forced herself to look at him. “I...can't.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm ashamed.” Jaina tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Jaina, I'm not going to judge you for having experienced something traumatic or life changing. I've been there myself.” Jag's hand came to rest on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze.

She looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that always showed her the truth. And she always had the Force, and it told her that he was sincere, that he cared.

“I'm reckless.” She said, trying to formulate her words. She didn't even know exactly what was her problem, what event in her life could be used to explain why she was the way she was.

“That, I already knew.” Jag smiled. He didn't press her to continue.

She took a deep breath, “I was too young when I fought in that war. I realise that now, but back then I thought was an adult. I thought I could handle the things I saw. I thought I was strong and invincible.”

Jag hugged her as she continued, “But I became a killer. I sat in the cockpit of my fighter and I killed. I didn't think it would bother me so much. The Vong intended to kill us all, it was self defence. That didn't make it feel any better. Then people kept dying. Do you know that I can feel death in the Force? It hurts more the closer it is to you. I couldn't stop feeling it.”

Jaina found tears clouding her eyes. She had to catch her breath before continuing but Jag remained in silent support, arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned into him. “Then I lost my brothers. I saw my baby brother die and then I left the other to be captured and tortured for months. I can't stop replaying that memory over and over. And I just had to get over it, I had to move on. But I couldn't, and then he-”

She paused. “I thought I was in love. He was there for me when no one else was. My parents weren't, my aunt and uncle just had a baby. He was the only one there for me. But he was a mistake.”

Jag did a good job of keeping his emotions from showing, but through the force she felt his sadness seeping through. She didn't know if she should be happy about that. “I just- I was really stupid and reckless. Long story short, he left me like everyone else did and I didn't know how to take care of myself. So I ran away when the war was over. There wasn't anything left for me. I never got to heal and even though my brother had returned alive and well, he seemed better off than me. He was stronger and wiser while I was weaker and more foolish than ever. I wandered for a while. It wasn't until my aunt came looking for me that I came back to the order. But I couldn't remember how to function like a normal person. I just drifted.”

Jaina sighed. She felt silly for being upset, it was hard to say it out loud. It was hard to admit her failings to someone other than herself. She just didn't want Jag to go away, not because he didn't understand her.

“It's not uncommon to struggle after war. Especially when you were as young as you were,” Jag said. He kissed her forehead for good measure and it comforted her to know that he was still interested.

“But why didn't everyone else? Why did my parents take losing their son better than I did? My brother spent months in captivity and he came back stronger than ever.” Jaina had been asking herself these questions for years.

“Well, how do you know? Jaina, at first glance you can't tell how someone is feeling. Nobody looks at you and thinks you're a mess. So you can't look at them and think that they're not.” Jag argued.

“But I feel stuck in the past. Sometimes I feel like I'm still a helpless teenager.”

“You're not helpless or a teenager, true. But you're not going to feel differently if you don't let your family help you. I'm sure the only way they moved on was together.”

Jaina thought about it. Maybe that was how they managed to pull through. “I see what you mean. It's just, well, embarrassing.”

Jag hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her head so he could kiss her. “It is, but that's okay. I still feel the same about you.”

“You don't think I'm pathetic? Not even a bit.”

“The only thing pathetic about you is your inferiority in the simms.” Jag's face was completely serious but she felt his humour shine through.

“Oh, please.” She rolled her eyes. “Don't forget that I beat you.”

Jag shook his head, “I won four out of five, that is hardly a beating.”

“Guess we'll need to have a rematch.” Jaina laughed and Jag joined in. It felt good to be this comfortable with someone. It was refreshing. She allowed herself to settle into his embrace, closing her eyes as she neared sleep.

“I must point out something unfair, though.” Jag said.

“Hmm?” She forced herself open her eyes.

“You say that I shouldn't see you as perfect and yet you do the same for me.”

Jaina pulled away, “I do?”

“Yes,” Jag scolded her, “You assume that I would reject you because of your past or your failings because you assume that I don't have any myself.”

Jaina never realised until now that, yes she did think that. It was hard to imagine Jag having failed at anything. “Well, do you?”

Jag gave her a sad smile. “Of course I do. I was exiled from the Chiss.”

Jaina's eyes widened. “What?”

“Yes, it was...a rough time in my life. I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't be with my family and I'd been stripped of all rank. I was an unperson to them, no longer a Chiss. It was the lowest moment of my life. But Pellaeon had offered me a new life. He gave me a commission and mentored me to become what I am now. He believed in me.” Jag looked thoughtful, and even a little sad. He was probably thinking of his mentor's sudden death.

“I say this because while you were lost and alone in this big galaxy, so was I. We both have lost a lot. I've lost three of my siblings and I still feel the pain of their deaths. That doesn't make either of us weak because we've suffered. It makes us survivors.”

Jaina looked away. She felt guilty for making assumptions about him. While she was busy feeling sorry for herself, everyone around her had their own issues. It was time she started being there for them as much as she wanted them to be there for her. “I was never scared of dying, no matter how much death I saw. What I feared was surviving and finding that I was alone at the end of it. I guess that nightmare came true.”

Jag sighed, moving to lie on his back. “I guess we're more alike than I originally thought.”

Jaina did the same and she found her hand snaking its way into Jag's. “I think we are.”

Jaina turned her head to smile at him. He returned it and for the first time, she felt the beginnings of resolve, of acceptance. Jag moved to hold her, his chest pressed against her back and he quickly fell asleep, content with her in his arms.

Jaina smiled to herself. As she fell asleep she thought for the first time that she was in love with him.

Maybe she would be okay in the end.

-

He wiped the sweat off his face before grabbing hold of his staff and continuing up the steep hillside. There was something here that the legends claimed could heal him- could heal the darkness that was growing inside him and weighing him down for years.

He'd searched for years, far and wide, and had met force users all over the galaxy, each with a different perspective on the unifying force that he believed in. He couldn't find any answers- not the questions he was asking. When he'd try to return home, he'd felt the darkness overwhelm him. He didn't dare bring any of it back. Not to the family that h loved so much.

It had been almost five years since he'd had contact with any of them. They almost felt like strangers- distant memories that he struggled to hold onto. Then there was his sister. She'd managed to reach out to him and he felt her pain and longing to be reunited with him. He wanted to grant her wish, but he couldn't until he had dealt with the darkness.

People had been reaching out to him in the force for years- Tenel-ka most of all. He felt bad about leaving so soon after they had managed to properly acknowledge their feelings for each other. But he owed it to himself to be right for her, and if he couldn't she'd be able to move on knowing that it wasn't because he didn't try.

Their presences felt insistent as they tried to urge him home, as if they needed him for something. He'd checked the holonews constantly, the galaxy was at peace and his family was doing fine. They didn't need him as he was now.

Jacen panted as he reached the top, looking down into the deep crater that sat atop of the mountain. He'd settle it right here and then be home for dinner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part One, which was mostly a prologue if you will to what I want for the rest of the story.
> 
> Next part has more politics and action. Also, more characters, some mystery and dark side stuff. It took me exactly seven days to write part one so hopefully part two won't take too long...anyway I hope you enjoyed the J/J goodness :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as I go along...thanks for reading!


End file.
